The Hope Diamond (CHANBAEK)
by Ellaqomah
Summary: Mengisahkan pertemuan seorang resepsionis bank bernama Byun Baekhyun dengan pria misterius yang sedang dalam misi berbahaya, dan sialnya pria itu pura-pura menjadi teman kencannya pada situs 'Internet Dating'. "Entah kenapa aku tetap percaya jika kau orang yang baik."- Baekhyun. CHANBAEK/YAOI
1. PROLOG

The Hope Diamond

Cerita ini remake dari film india berjudul Bang Bang (2014), menceritakan tentang Baekhyun seorang resepsionis bank yang mempunyai kehidupan sederhana bersama neneknya, tiba-tiba semua berubah ketika Baekhyun beretemu dengan pria misterius bernama Chanyeol yang pura-pura menjadi teman kencannya pada _internet dating_. Pada kenyataannya Chanyeol adalah seorang _international criminal _kejaran polisi dan Baekhyun ikut dalam pelariannya.

.

.

.

a/n : pertama kali nulis nih aku dan ini remake dari film india ya dan film Bang Bang ini remake resmi dari film hollywood Knight and Day.


	2. Chapter 1

The Collonel and Mafia

.

.

.

London.

Beberapa mobil kemiliteran melintas di padatnya jalanan kota London, pada mobil urutan nomor dua seorang pria asia dengan wajahnya yang tampan mengamati jalanan melalui jendela mobil dengan wajah datar tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Seorang lelaki gagah dengan pakaian militer berpangkat kolonel turun dari mobil diikuti anak buahnya yang berjalan tepat dua langkah dibelakangnya memasuki sebuah gedung yang penjagaanya sangat ketat, _Military Intelligence. _Di lobby sudah ada dua orang dengan setelan jas rapi yang menunggu kedatangan sang kolonel.

"Kolonel Changmin." Changmin memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu sambil menjabat tangan pria asia.

"Kang Daniel _and this is Lucas Parker_." Daniel memperkenal pria yang ada di sebelahnya.

Changmin menjabat tangan Lucas. "_You have a gift for my country _?"

Lucas menganggukkan kepala singkat. "_Please, come_."

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah lift untuk naik ke lantai 20 guna menemui seseorang. "Bagaimana ia ditangkap ?" Changmin bertanya pada Daniel.

"Dia ditangkap di Bandara Heathrow dengan membawa dokumen palsu." Jawab Daniel.

"Kris Wu, _Korean most wanted criminal_. Bisa dibilang ia mafia besar dalam segala bisnis, narkoba perdagangan manusia dan organ dalam, senjata ilegal bahkan prostitusi. Kami sudah memburunya bertahun-tahun" Changmin menjelaskan singkat.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di London ?" Lanjut Changmin sambil menengok ke arah Daniel.

"Ada pulau pribadi yang terletak dekat Pantai Rusia. Kami dengar, dia kemari untuk membelinya."

Changmin berhenti sejenak di depan meja dekat lift guna menitipkan senjatanya pada petugas yang berjaga.

Mereka pun memasuki lift hanya Changmin, Daniel dan Lucas sedang yang lainnya menunggu di lantai dasar. Dalam keheningan dalam lift tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel mengagetkan mereka.

Kring Kring

Changmin pun menjawab panggilan Ibunya yang menelepon dari korea.

"Ya, Bu"

"_Changmin, kau sudah sampai nak_?" Tanya sang Ibu.

"Iya Bu. Nanti akan ku telepon kembali!"

"_Apa semua baik-baik saja_ ?" Tanya sang ibu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ya semua baik-baik saja." Changmin langsung menjawab agar tak membuat ibunya khawatir.

"_Apa kau memakai sweater mu_?"

Suasana hening dalam lift tentu saja percakapan Changmin dan Ibunya dapat di dengar oleh Daniel dan Lucas namun hanya Daniel yang memahami karena Bahasa korea adalah bahasa ibunya.

"Ya Bu, aku pakai sweater" Daniel pun sontak menoleh dengan menahan senyum tak menyangka Kolonel Changmin yang gagah ternyata masih anak mama, kekeke.

"_Ibu yakin kau tak pakai_."

"Bagaimana Ibu tahu ?" Changmin sedikit terkekeh, Ibunya memang mengenal anaknya dengan baik.

"_Ibu tahu bagaumana kalian berdua" _Ibunya menjawab dengan kekehan diakhir.

"Bu akan ku telepon lagi nanti, bye." Changmin pun memutus panggilan dari Ibunya secara sepihak, sedikit malu dengan Daniel mungkin perihal sweater tadi.

Setelah sampai pada lantai 20 mereka keluar dari lift dan menuju kesebuah pintu besi besar. Mereka masuk dan masih harus berjalan sedikit lagi untuk sampai pada pintu kaca, Lucas maju untuk men-scan retina mata dan sidik jari lalu pintu kaca pun terbuka.

"_Good luck._" ucap Lucas sembari menjabat tangan Changmin dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Daniel dan Lucas pun keluar dari ruangan, urusannya sudah selesai sampai disini.

Saat Changmin masuk, di tengah-tengah ruangan yang luas terdapat ruangan yang lebih kecil dengan pagar besi selayaknya penjara dengan keamanan super ketat karena didalamnya ada seorang yang sangat berbahaya. Di pojok ruangan ada layar-layar untuk mrmantau CCTV dan juga televisi yang saat ini menayangkan pertandingan baseball.

Saat Changmin ingin memasuki ruang besi tersebut seorang panjaga maju untuk men-scan sidik jaru lalu setelahnya pintu pun terbuka menampil kan seseorang dengan setelan jas abu-abu yang sedikit berantakan duduk di lantai sedang asik menyantap pizza untuk makan siangnya.

"Ohh, selamat datang Kolonel Changming". Sapa orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kris Wu.

"Kau mencariku dengan penuh semangat. Aku ingin berdiri dan memberi hormat padamu. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat aku sedang menikmati pizza ku dan aku juga agak lelah hari ini."

Sudah dua hari Kris terkurung disini dan melakukan interograsi selama berjam-jam. "Kau mau?" Tawar kris sembari menyodorkan pizzanya kepada Changmin.

"Hmm, makan saja!" Changmin menggeleng. "Saat kau dibawa ke Seoul, makan pizza akan ada di hari eksekusimu." Lanjut Changmin sambil melihat seisi ruangan, tak ada apa-apa hanya ada pendingin ruangan. "Seperti harapan terakhirmu, dengan ekstra keju."

"Ckck, sadarlah Kolonel. Ini bukan Seoul-mu, ini London." Kris berdecak main-main sambil tetap memakan pizza.

"Katakan, berapa banyak penjahat yang diserahkan pada Korea dari London ?" Tanya Kris dengan serius. "Tak ada, tak satupun" Kris menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan sombong.

"Perjanjian ekstradisi baru sedang dipersiapkan."

(Ekstradisi : penyerahan tawanan)

"Menurutnya, penjahat apapun akan diserahkan ke negaranya dalam waktu 72 jam, tanpa permohonan. Segera kau akan memohon ampun di pengadilan Korea, Kris Wu." Changmin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Dan lalu, lalu apa ?" Tanya kris santai. Kris mencuil sedikit pizza yang ada ditangan lalu melemparkannya pada Changmin. "Ini untuk Jaksa penuntut umum"

Lalu cuilan pizza lainnya.

"Ini untuk hukum."

Terakhir Kris melempar pizza sisagigitannya yang masih cukup banyak ke wajah Changmin.

"Dan ini untuk polisi dan menteri."

Changmin masih bergeming dengan wajah datar menatap Kris.

"Negara-mu kelaparan Kolonel. Dan dipenuhi orang-orang korup." Kris bangun dari duduknya dilantai dan berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang ada lima langkah di depannya.

"Sebuah negara dimana setiap orang mengemis untuk sesuatu dan menteri-mu selalu ingin meninggalkan integritasnya dan menjual jiwa mereka." Ucap Kris sambil menatap mata Changmin.

"Jadi katakan, kau itu apa ?" Tatapan mata Kris semakin menajam. "Kau korup seperti mereka atau budak yang setia mengikuti perintah ?"

Changmin yang semula tenang pun tersulut emosi dan tanpa aba-aba menampar Kris dengan keras. Kris pun menggertalkan giginya marah dan menatap nyalang Changmin.

Tiba-tiba Kris menyeringai kala mendengat suara ribut dan tembakan dari luar, itu pasti orang-orang nya datang untuk menjemput.

Sementara diluar ruangan adu hantam dan tembakan tak bisa dihindari. Orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam entah datang dari mana menembaki siapa saja yang menghalangi. Mereka sangat banyak, mereka muncul dari segala penjuru. Basement, belakang gedung bahkan dari atap gedung mereka turun menggunakan tali dan menembaki dinding gedung yang semuanya dari kaca. Lalu seorang pria dengan rambut mullet nya diikiti anak buahnya berjalan santai menuju ruangan tempat Kris dan Changmin berada. Ia adalah tangan kanan Kris yang bernama Song Mino.

Didalam ruangan Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Welcome to Kris Wu' show." Kris berucap dengan bernada seolah apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah sebuah permainan.

Mino menembaki penjaga yang ada di ruangan itu dan dengan kejam nya memotong ibu jari dari penjaga yang ada di dekat pintu kaca untuk membuka pintu yang didalammya terdapat Kris dan Changmin.

Mino masuk langsung menyerahkan pistol kepada Kris. Kris menodongkannya pada Changmin.

"Ada kata terakhir ?" Tanya Kris sambil memutari Changmin.

"Mungkin pizza dengan ekstra keju" lanjut Kris meniru ucapan Changmin sebelumnya.

Changmin tetap berdiri tenang walau moncong pistol terarah kepadanya. Lima belas tahun ia berkecimpung di dunia kemiliteran, militer tidak mengajarkan arti takut walau kematian ada diujung mata.

"Tapi waktumu tak sampai 30 menit."

"Karena perhitungan detik-detik terakhirmu sudah dimulai." Kris berhenti di samping Changmin dengan pistol tepat di pelipisnya.

Changmin pun menghadap ke arah Kris sehingga kini moncong pistol berada tepat di keningnya.

"Orang yang mengabdi kepada negaranya mulai menghitung kematian sejak hembusan pertamanya." Ucap Changmin menatap tepat ke mata Kris.

"Kau pasti sudah merenggut banyak nyawa, Wu. Tapi perhatikan dengan baik mata mereka, tak ada kesedihan atau takut mati. Hanya ada kebanggaan." Changmin mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau akan melihat kematian di mata yang sama." Tatapan Changmin mulai menajam sedangkan Kris tetap menodongkan pistolnya.

"Hitunganmu dimulai saat kau menekan pelatuknya." Ucap Changmin dengan senyum tipis.

"Sepuluh" Changmin mulai menghitung mundur.

"Sembilan"

"Delapan"

"Nol (0)" Kris menyela dan menembak paha Changmin.

DOR

Changmin yang tak siap limbung dan berjalan mundur namun langsung ditahan oleh Mino agar tetap berdiri karena permainan belum berakhir. Saat Changmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari Mino, ponsel Changmin berbunyi. Kris mendekati Changmin dan merogoh ponsel di saku celana Changmin. Kris menyeringai melihat nama 'IBU' tertera dilayar ponsel.

"Kau ingin bicara pada ibumu untuk terakhir kalinya ?" Kris menggeser tombol hijau dan membiarkan ponsel itu jatuh lalu menembak lutut Changmin hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

Changmin merangkak mendekati ponselnya yang cukup jauh, suara ibunya samar-samar terdengar memanggil namanya dengan khawatir.

"_Changmin, ada apa_ ?"

"_Kau baik-baik saja_ ?"

"_Mengapa ada suara tembakan _?" Yoona terus bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"_Changmin, kau dengar ibu nak_ ?"

Mino merogoh saku mantel nya mengambil alkohol dan menyiramkannya ke tubuh Changmin yang masih berusaha menggapai ponselnya.

"_Changmin, Ibu tak bisa mendengarmu nak_." Yoona menangis karena tak mendengar suara Changmin hanya ada suara rintihan tertahan.

"_Halo Changmin, Changmin!!_"

"_Yunho, sesuatu terjadi pada Changmin._" Yoona berteriak sambil menangis memanggil suaminya.

Setelah Mino menyiramkan alkohol ke seluruh tubuh Changmin, Mino berjalan keluar dengan tetesan alkohol yang menjejaki lantai dan membuang botol alkohol ketika isi botol sudah habis. Saat didepan pintu Kris menarik pelatuk pistol yang di arahkan pada botol alkohol yang tergeletak dilantai sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bersama Mino. Lalu api pun muncul dan merambat menuju tubuh Changmin yang sudah memegang ponselnya.

"_Changmin, bicaralah nak! jangan membuat ibu khawatir._" Yoona sudah terisak sambil tetap memanggil nama changmin.

Sesaat sebelum api menyambar tubuhnya, Changmin menggeser tombol merah sehingga panggilan pun terputus dan Changmin pun hangus terbakar.

Kris dan Mino menuju atap gedung yang sudah ada helikopter menunggu disana. "Sudah dengar tentang perjanjian yang baru ?" Setelah lepas landas Kris bertanya pada Mino.

"Ya Bos" jawab Mino singkat.

"Jika perjanjian itu ditanda tangani anak buah kita, semuanya akan menjadi milil kita." Lanjut Mino.

"Itu takkan ditanda tangani." Ucap Kris membuat Mino menolehkan kepala menatap Bos nya itu.

"Sebuah luka lama yang belum sembuh, kita hanya perlu menyembuhkannya" ucapan Kris membuat Mino kebingungan.

"The Hope Diamond." Kata Kris dengan yakin membuat Mino membola kan matanya paham.

"Mencuri The Hope Diamond itu tidak mungkin, Bos."

"Buat itu mungkin, aku ingin berlian itu."

"Dan pencurinya harus orang korea." Kata Kris penuh penekanan.

"Dalam populasi 51 juta lebih penduduk pasti ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini." Mino mau tak mau menganggukkan kepala.

"Temukan dia!" Akhir Kris sambil menyenderkan punggung nya nyaman pada kursi.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

TBC

A/n : kasih tanggapan dong kawan, karena ini pertama kalinya aku nulis jadi maaf kalo ada kata2 yang kurang pas atau typo berserakan.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. (Itu pun kalo ada yang baca wkwk)


	3. Chapter 2

The Diamond and The Innocent

.

.

.

The Hope Diamond adalah berlian biru yang sangat cantik dan langka, bisa dikatakan berlian ini adalah yang termahal di dunia. The Hope Diamond memiliki bobot 45,52 karat dengan harga mencapai US$200-300 juta.

The Hope Diamond di gunakan sebagai mahkota oleh Raja Luis ke-14. Namun berlian ini dicuri pada era revolusi prancis. pada 1830 Hope Diamond di beli oleh kolektor berlian asal Inggris bernama Henri Thomas Hope.

Sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun berlian ini di tangan keluarga Hope, akhirnya pada awal 1900-an keluarga Hope menyerahkan The Hope Diamond kepada pemerintah Inggris agar di simpan sebagai koleksi negara karena keturunan keluarga Hope sudah tak ada yang berani menyimpan berlian ini. Selain cantik dan berharga fantastis, The Hope Diamond juga menyimpan sebuah misteri.

Kini The Hope Diamond disimpan di Menara London.

.

_"Sekarang kami punya informasi resmi bahwa The Hope Diamond baru saja dicuri dari Menara London"_

_"Berlian itu dicuri walau penjagaanya sangat ketat."_

_"Ketika koleksinya dibuka untuk pemeriksaan, mereka sadar hanya berlian itu yang hilang..."_

_"Sekitar 500 kamera cctv sedang di periksa..."_

_"Ditemukan pria tak dikenal di London..."_

_"Tak ada sidik jari maupun foto..."_

_"Ini bukan pekerjaan pencuri biasa, tapi penjahat profesional..."_

_"Apakah dia orang asia atau amerika atau eropa ?"_

_"Siapa dia ? kapan ia tertangkap ?"_

_"Siapa yang memenangkan permainan ini, pencuri atau polisi ? polisi masih terus mencari. Tapi tak ada yang tahu dimana dia."_

Seluruh siaran televisi nasional di korea bahkan di seluruh penjuru dunia menyiarkan tentang hilangnya berlian termahal di dunia. Surat kabar dengan judul 'The Hope Diamond is Stolen' terpampang besar di halaman depan, forum diskusi penuh oleh orang-orang yang heboh tentang hilangnya Hope Diamond.

Sudah tiga hari sejak hilangnya Hope Diamond, polisi inggris masih terus melakukan investigasi dan pencarian bukti lainnya tapi nihil tak ada satupun jejak yang ditinggalkan si pencuri. Benar kata orang-orang pencuri kali ini adalah pencuri profesional dan main bersih.

.

.

.

Korea.

Hujan deras membasahi kota Seoul pada malam hari tak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk tetap berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan entah mencari tempat untuk meneduh atau lari menuju rumah mereka.

Di salah satu sisi jalan seorang pria tinggi dengan celana jeans dan hoodie hitam yang menutupi kepalanyanya berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalan yang mulai sepi, dia seperti membawa sebuah batu melemparkannya ke udara dan menangkapya kembali.

Saat sebuah mobil melintasi jalan tak sengaja lampu mobil menyorot wajahnya yang tampan dengan tatapan setajam elang dan terlihat pula benda yang dibawanya berwarna biru berkilauan. Ia pun menyeringai dengan mengerikan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di daerah wonju, kicauan burung di pagi hari membangunkan sosok mungil yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang tebal. Ia membuka selimutnya dan menguap lalu menengok kesamping nakas untuk melihat jam yang menunjuk kan pukul 06.45 masih ada waktu satu jam lebih untuk bersiap dan berangkat kerja.

Pria mungil 25 tahun itu pun bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi, sambil bersenandung ia menggosok seluruh tubuh nya dengan sabun hingga ia di kejutkan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil sang nenek yang ada di depan pintu. "Ohh, kau sedang mandi!"

"Nenek, keluarlah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tirai shower box agar tubuh telanjangnya tertutupi.

Sang nenek -Heechul- masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kloset yang tertutup.

"Nenek, kumohon keluarlah !!" Mohon Baekhyun sambil membuka sedikit tirai.

"Sstt, aku sudah melihatmu tumbuh dewasa. Aku memandikanmu, mengganti popokmu."

"Ahh~~ Nenek aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan kumohon keluarlah!!" kata Barkhyun sambil merengek. Lihatlah dia bilang bukan anak kecil lagi tapi masih saja merengek.

"Itu kan katamu. Kau masih tetap cucu kecil Nenek." bantah Heechul.

"Jangan lupa gosok bagian belakang telingamu!" suruh Heechul.

"Nenek..." walau begitu Baekhyun tetap menuruti kata neneknya untuk menggosok belakang telinga.

"Dengar, kau sudah tahu kalau Hope Diamond dicuri ?" Tanya Heechul.

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas malas, neneknya pagi- pagi sudah mengajaknya bergosip. "Haahh, Tolong ambilkan aku handuk, nenek!"

"kekeke, pencuri permata. Jaman sekarang sulit mendapatkan anak muda seperti itu, mencuri berlian untuk kekasihnya. Aku penasaran bagaimana tampangnya, apakah setampan Cha Eunwoo atau Lee Minho ?"

"Jadi, nenek bisakah kau ambilkan aku handuk ? itu ada disebelah kananmu omong- omong." Baekhyun sudah jengah dengan neneknya yang kebanyakan menonton drama.

Heechul pun melemparkan handuk ke wajah Baekhyun dengan sebal lalu keluar sambil berceloteh apakah si pencuri setampan Cha Enwoo atau Lee Minho.

Heechul menunggu Baekhyun di meja makan sambil menonton berita di televisi kecil yang di letakkan di pojok dapur, apalagi kalau bukan menonton berita tentang pencuri berlian.

Baekhyun datang dengan pakaian rapi, rambut nya masih sedikit basah lalu duduk disamping neneknya yang sudah mengambilkan sepiring nasi goreng untuk menu pagi ini.

"Diberkatilah ia, siapapun yang mencurinya!" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengernyit sambil terkekeh. "Nenek, kau bebar-benar sudah gila."

"Kuharap kau juga sepertiku."

"Kau sangat membosankan, kau selalu sendiri. Sementara teman-teman seusiamu sudah punya kekasih." Heechul memarahi Baekhyun.

"Nenek, aku belum menemukan pria yang tepat, oke ?" jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa kau sangat pemilih ?"

"Saat aku seusiamu, aku punya setidaknya 3 hubungan" Heechul menyombongkan diri.

"Aku tak ingin berhubungan dengan yang namanya cinta." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Heechul dari samping.

"Kau tak tahu apa itu cinta" Kata Heechul mengusap tangan Baekhyun.

"Cinta adalah..." Heechul menatap langit-langit rumah sambil tersenyum mengingat mendiang suaminya.

"... ketika jantungmu berdetak cepat, saat matamu terkunci dan seseorang mencuri hatimu yang berharga." lanjut Heechul dengan centil seolah ia adalah ahli cinta sesungguhnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan aneh neneknya.

.

.

.

Prague.

Seorang pria tambun sedang membaca koran dengan judul utama 'The Hope Diamond is missing' ia duduk di sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai. Pria tambun - Shindong - menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara lonceng menandakan ada pengunjung memasuki area cafe.

Shindong berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat ketika Mino datang dan langsung duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Pagi bos."

Mino hanya mengangguk singkat. Sambil membuka kacamatanya Mino bertanya pada Shindong.

"Siapa yang mencurinya ?"

"Saat kau menyebarkan info tentang..." Shindong menjawab dengan suara keras.

"Sstt..." Mino mendelik pada Shindong dan memperhatikan sekitar, walau ini bukan korea tetap saja siapa yang tahu ada yang paham dengan bahasa korea, Kpop sekarang sudah menyebar keseluruh dunia.

"Saat kau menyebarkan info tentang ganjaran Berlian itu, Dia satu-satunya orang yang menjawab." ulang Shindong dengan volume lebih kecil.

"Melalui siapa ?"

"June" jawab Shindong. "Dia bilang Nickhun mengirimnya. Ten mengenalnya. Dan dia juga bekerja pada Bambam." lanjut Shindong.

Mino menghela napas lelah. Anak buahnya yang ini memang sedikit bodoh. "Aku tak bertanya tentang orang-orang Thailand."

"Apa dia orang korea?"

"Tentu saja" Shindong menjawab dengan senyuman paksa.

"Dia akan segera menghubungi kita saat berliannya sampai di korea." Shindong melanjutkan dengan antusias agar Mino berhenti menatapnya tajam.

"Harganya ?"

"5 juta dollar."

Mino sedikit berpikir. "Baiklah."

"Haruskah kita bayar tunai ?" Tanya Shindong sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Tentu, muat dalam truk dan ambilah." jawab Mino dengan main-main

"Oke." Shindong tersenyum lebar, akhirnya usulannya di terima.

"Dasar bodoh!" Mino mengumpat membuat Shindong melunturkan cengirannya.

"Buka rekening tanpa nama di Bank of Korea. Saat kau sudah dapat berliannya, uangnya segera transfer ke rekeningnya."

"Jangan buka mulutmu!" Perintah Mino saat Shindong ingin berbicara.

"Pergilah ke bank dan buatlah rekening!" Suruh Mino dan langsung beranjak keluar cafe.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki Bank tempatnya bekerja dengan membawa beberapa kopi yang dibelinya di seberang jalan, dengan telaten Baekhyun meletakkan satu per-satu gelas kopi pada meja teman-teman kerjanya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun yang seminggu sekali membawakan kopi untuk teman-teman kerjanya guna mempererat partnership, berhubung Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah bersosialisasi.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun." Ucap salah satu rekan kerjanya yang baru datang sambil mengangkat gelas kopinya.

"Tak masalah" Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun selalu berangkat lebih awal dari rekan kerjanya sehingga saat teman-teman nya itu datang mereka sudah tahu harus berterima kasih pada siapa saat melihat ada segelas kopi hangat di meja mereka.

"_Thanks _Baekhyun untuk kopinya" Kali ini teman Baekhyun yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Sama-sama" Balas Baekhyun masih dengan fokusnya pada layar komputer di depannya.

Kring Kring

Baekhyun mengangkat telepon yang berdering pada meja kerjanya.

"Halo, Bank of Wonju." Sapa Baekhyun dan mendengarkan si penelpon.

"Baiklah, akan aku sambungkan" lalu Baekhyun menekan tombol yang ada ditelepon sehingga sambungan pun teralih.

Baekhyun mengamati wallpaper komputernya yang bergambar sebuah pemandangan pantai yang indah, dari kecil Baekhyun bercita-cita keliling dunia bersama neneknya karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur 10 tahun. Baekhyun melamun cukup lama hingga ia tak sadar jika ada seorang pria berdiri di depannya mejanya.

"Halooo." Sapa pria tersebut.

"Bank of Wonju." Balas Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar sambil menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya.

Tak ada yang menjawab di telepon Baekhyun pun sadar jika yang menyapanya adalah sosok yang saat ini tersenyum padanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Ada yang bisa kubantu ?"

"Kemana arah kantor Wakil Presiden ?" Tanya sosok tersebut.

"Ruangan ke-3 dari koridor, lalu ke kanan." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menunjukka arah dengan tangannya. "Tapi, ia sudah berhenti. Tak ada orang di ruangan itu." lanjut Barkhyun.

"Sekarang, akan ada."

"Siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku, Kim Joonmyeon. Wakil presiden termuda Bank of Wonju" Ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Lagipula ini Bank milik pamanku" Joonmyeon agak sedikit sombong memang.

"Ohh, maafkan aku pak." Baekhyun berdiri sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tak masalah ." balas Joonmyeon.

"Nama ?" Tanyanya.

"Byun Baekhyun." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Sudah menikah ?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan alisnya yang terangkat antusias.

"Belum."

"Kekasih ?"

"Belum." jawab Baekhyun dengan canggung. Apa-apaan atasan baru nya ini, menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya pribadi di pertemuan pertama.

Joonmyeon tersenyum puas. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan Baekhyun.

"Datanglah ke ruangan ku, Kita perlu diskusi tentang strategi keuangan."

"Strategi ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kaget. "Tapi, aku hanya resepsionis pak."

"Apa kau ingin jadi resepsionis seumur hidup mu ?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan main-main.

"Mencari teman yang tepat dan juga strategi, sayang."

"Mengerti ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Jika kau ingin mengubah nasibmu, maka datanglah padaku." Dengan senyum menawan Joonmyeon memberikan kartu namanya dan langsung diterima oleh Baekhyun.

"Bye." Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan beranjak dari sana, sedang Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

.

Setelah makan siang semua pegawai dikumpulkan disebuah ruangan untuk diperkenalkan dengan Wakil presiden yang baru dan juga perpisahan dengan wakil yang terdahulu.

"Kawan-kawan, hari ini Nyonya Song Jihyo resmi pensiun dari bank ini" Joonmyeon bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Nona" Jihyo mengoreksi.

"Apa ?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung.

"Nona Song." jelas Jihyo.

"Siapa itu ?"

"Aku."

"Anda belum menikah ?" tanya Joonmyeon terkejut.

Jihyo menggelengkan kepala singkat membuat orang-orang ikut terkejut.

"WOW!!" Joonmyeon tercengang. Lalu mengambil muniatur jam gadang yang dibawa asistennya dan memberikan jam itu kepada Jihyo sebagai hadiah untuk dedikasinya selama bekerja di bank ini.

"Dia tak punya waktu untuk menikah."

Disela-sela Baekhyun mendengarkan pidato singkat dari Jihyo, ia mendengar suara tepat dibelakangnya yang sedang bergosip.

"Dia habiskan seluruh hidupnya di bank."

"Tak pernah bolos selama 30 tahun"

"Dia tak pernah terlambat dan tak pernah pulang lebih awal."

"Dia tetap single seumur hidupnya."

Baekhyun termenung memikirkan ucapan teman-temannya.

Single seumur hidup ?

.

Pukul 5 sore Baekhyun pulang kerumah, ia berjalan lunglai pekerjaan nya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan ditambah moodnya agak turun mendengar teman-temannya bergosip tentang bekerja seumur hidup di bank.

"Aku pulang." kata Baekhyun lemas.

"Ohh, Baek kau sudah pulang." Heechul yang sedang menonton drama sore hari mengernyit melihat cucu kesayangannya pulang kerja dengan lesu.

Heechul pun melanjutkan tontonannya sambil memakan se-cup es krim.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya langsung menuju kamar mandi dan berendam air hangat agar tubuhnya rileks.

20 menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dengan tubuh yang segar lalu ia pun memakai pakaian santai. Inginnya ia langsung istirahat tapi mengingat neneknya tadi sedang makan es krim ia jadi ingin sekalian menaikkan moodnya.

Baekhyun ke dapur untuk mengambil se-ember kecil es krim rasa stroberi dan membawanya ke kamar. Lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang sambil menonton acara musik.

Disela-sela tontonannya terdapat iklan yang menampil kan seorang gadis sedang memakan es krim dengan merek yang sama dengan miliknya.

_"Duduk sendirian memakan es krim, sementara teman-temanmu sedang makan malam romantis di luar bersama 'Tuan yang tepat' sekarang_."

_"Jangan khawatir, karena hidupmu akan berubah."_

Pada layar televisi terpampang bentuk hati berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'Trueluv . com' di dalamnya.

_"Sebuah situs dimana kehidupan romantis dan menarik telah menantimu."_

_"Atau hidupmu akan meleleh seperti es krim."_

Baekhyun berhenti menjilati sendok es krim nya dan fokus pada layar tv.

_"Jadi tunggu apalagi ?"_

_"Daftarlah sekarang! di Trueluv . com."_

Baekhyun termenung, lalu beranjak daru kasur menuju komputernya. Ia tak ingin seperti Jihyo yang menghabiskan seumur hidupnya di bank.

Barkhyun pun mencari situs tersebut dan melakukan registrasi, setelah memasukkan nama, hobi dan sebagainya Baekhyun meng-klik tombol 'Search' , komputer memproses untuk mencari kriteria yang Baekhyun tulis pada bio-nya.

Dan layar pun menampilkan 'Best match found' dengan nama Kim Jongin berusia 27 tahun dan berasal dari Wonju. Mungkin situs ini mencarikan pasangan di daerah yang sama agar mudah saat Dating nanti.

Saat Baekhyun bimbang apakah ia menerima si Kim Jongin ini tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan panggilan neneknya yang heboh.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

"Ada apa, nek ?"

"Cepat kemari!"

Lalu dengan menutup sebelah matanya Baekhyun meng-klik tombol _Accep__t_ pada layar komputer dan komputer pun menampilkan tulisan :

_CONGRATULATIONS!!!_

_Your Date is fixed with_

_KIM JONGIN_

Baekhyun langsung lari menuju neneknya.

"Nenek, ada apa ?"

"Lihat lihat! pencuri berliannya." kata Heechul dengan heboh.

Layar televisi menampilkan rekaman cctv seorang pria tinggi sedang menatap ke arah kamera cctv dengan menyeringai seolah ia sengaja menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ialah orangnya.

Orang yang sama dengan pria tak dikenal di Menara London.

TBC

a/n : ternyata nulis itu capek ya.

itu yang jadi si nenek heechul di GS-in ya. Chapter depan chanbaek nya muncul dan udah mulai tembak2an nya.

Aku buat ini lil' bit humor ya biar sante aja. kasih tanggepan coba apa ini terlalu cepet atau terlalu bertele-tele alurnya ?


	4. Chapter 3

Dating with The Guy

.

.

.

Wonju.

Cuaca siang ini tak begitu terik karena ini mulai memasuki musim dingin. Di daerah pinggiran Wonju padat penduduk seorang pria tinggi dan tampan bersurai hitam yang tertata rapi keatas mengenakan celana jeans biru pudar dipadukan dengan jas hitam serta kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya duduk santai sambil memainkan sebuah rubik berwana silver di sebuah kedai ayam goreng yang cukup ramai.

Sampai akhirnya datanglah 3 orang dengan yang paling depan membawa sebuah koper kecil (seperti tas kerja) menghampiri pria tinggi tadi.

"Apa kau orangnya ?" Tanya orang yang paling depan, June.

"Jika kau berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan maka, akulah yang kau pikirkan." Jawab si pria tinggi sambil menatap june.

June mengangguk kepada anak buahnya lalu duduk di hadapan pria tersebut.

Saat June akan membuka tasnya, seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan sambil menyebutkan makanan dengan bahasa korea yang berantakan.

"Apa kau memesan makanan ?" Tanya June dan si pria tinggi hanya menggeleng.

Sepertinya pelayan itu bukan orang korea karena bosnya berteriak dari meja kasir dengan bahasa Thailand.

"Hey Jirayut kau melayani orang yang salah lagi." Omel sang bos. "Itu pesanan untuk meja nomor 4."

"Salah itu kan wajar." Jirayut merengut dengan centil karena selalu dimarahi oleh bos nya. "_Sorry, sorry_." Iapun pergi membawa nampan dengan membungkuk singkat.

June pun melanjutkan membuka tasnya mengambil sebuah tablet dengan layar menampilkan akun Bank of Korea.

"5 juta dollar telah menunggumu dalam rekening di Bank of Korea. Satu sentuhan dari jariku dan nasibmu akan berubah selamanya." Ucap June sambil menyerahkan tablet kehadapan si pria tinggi.

Si pria tinggi yang masih memainkan rubik berhenti sejenak dan menyelesaikan rubiknya lalu meletakkan rubik nya di meja. Menggunakan telunjuk kanannya pria itu menyentuh bagian atas rubik itu dan rubik berwarna silver itu mulai terbuka seperti magic dan munculah berlian biru yang berkilauan berbentuk oval.

June menyeringai melihat berlian itu dan hendak menyentuhnya, tapi si pria tinggi lebih cepat dan memasukkan rubik itu ke saku jas nya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru ? Mari membicarakan beberapa hal dulu." Ucap si pria tinggi. "Aku juga lapar, mari kita makan." Lanjutnya dan memanggil pelayan yang tadi.

Setelah makanan datang si pria tinggi makan ayam kecap dengan lahap dan tak memperdulilan June dan anak buahnya. Ia benar-benar lapar sepertinya.

"Kau bisa makan setelah kami pergi." Ucap June setelah meminum minuman yang ada didepannya.

"Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan perut kosong." Kata si pria tinggi dengan tetap memakan ayam.

"Apa yang perlu dipikirkan ?" Tanya June. "Harganya sudah diputuskan. Berikan dengan satu tangan dan ambil dengan tangan lainnya."

"Tanganku kotor." Si pria tinggi menunjukkan kedua tanggannya yang kotor.

June mulai habis kesabaran dan merogoh jagetnya untuk mengambil pistol.

"Ancaman menjadikannya mahal." Ucap pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba.

"Seberapa mahal ?" Tanya June di balik giginya yan menggertak.

"Masing-masing 5 juta. Kalian bertiga membuat kesalahan, jadi sekarang harganya 20 juta dollar."

"Salah" sela June. "Sekarang harganya nol."

"Serahkan berlian itu pada kami." June monodongkan pistol di bawah meja.

Si pria tinggi mengambil tisu dan membersihkan tangannya, lalu mengambil tisu lain dan meyerahkannya pada june dan anak buahnya membuat mereka mengernyit tak paham.

"Bersihkan hidung kalian semua."

Sontak June memegangi hidungnya namun tak ada apa-apa.

"Ada obat bius di minuman kalian. Tepat 5 detik mulut kalian akan berbusa, dan kalian akan pingsan." Si pria tinggi menjelaskan. Namun tiba-tiba...

BRUK

"Aaaaaa..." suara gadis di seberang meja mereka berteriak melihat ketiga temannya tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut berbusa.

"Oops..." kata pria tinggi. Ini pasti ulah Jirayut.

"Aduh, aku mengacaukan pesanan lagi." Jirayut dengan dramatis menutup mulutnya.

"_Thank you,_ Jirayut." Ucap si pria tinggi sambil membalikkan meja sampai makanan sisa mereka tadi berhamburan.

Suasana di kedai itu pun menjadi kacau semua pengunjung keluar dan berteriak. Si pria tinggi berlari kearah tangga dan menuju atap kedai tersebut. Ia pun meloncat dari atap satu ke atap lainnya dengan lincah, rumah-rumah yang berdempetan memudahkan ia melarikan diri walaupun June di belakang sana mengejar dan menembaki.

Saat salah seorang berhasil menangkapnya, ia menendang dan membuat orang tersebut jatuh kebawah. Anak buah June pun mulai berdatangan dan menyusul keatap, sepertinya June membawa banyak pasukan.

Si pria tinggi mendapat pukulan dari belakang dan saat menoleh sudah ada 2 orang yang membawa balok kayu, saat orang itu akan memukulnya ia menunduk dan mendorong perut sang lawan hingga terjatuh. Satu orang lainnya mencoba memukul tetapi langsung di tahan dengan tangannya, ia memutar tangan si lawan ke belakang hingga berbunyi lalu memukul kepalanya dengan siku.

Saat June mulai dekat, si pria tinggi masuk kesebuah rumah lewat jendela yang terbuka dan June pun ikut masuk. Mereka pun saling memukul dan si pria tinggi menghindar saat June ingin menusukkan sebuah pisau pada perutnya.

Ia pun melihat sebuah panci dan memukulkannya ke kepala June dan June pun menendang perutnya sebagai balasan. Sia pria tinggi tersungkur dan langsung berdiri kembali saat melihat June menghampirinya dengan mengacungkan pisau, ia pun menendang tangan june dengan kakinya dan menjambak rambutnya lalu menjedotkannya ke dinding berkali-kali hingga hidung June mengeluarkan darah dan pingsan.

Saat June tergeletak, anak buahnya datang dan langsung menghujaninya dengan tembakan. Tapi, ia bisa menghindar dan keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan orang-orang June yang masih mengejarnya.

Ia terus berlari dan melihat ada sebuah gedung tua 3 lantai yang sudah tak terpakai, ia pun masuk dan naik sampai atap gedung itu. Saat di atap sudah tak ada jalan keluar lagi lalu ia pun berhenti di tepian sambil mengangkat tangan. 2 orang datang dengan menyeringai sambil menodongkan pistol. Si pria tinggi melambai main-main lalu loncat dari ketinggian 3 lantai dan mendarat di atap sebuah gubuk kayu hingga atap tersebut roboh dan ia pun jatuh kedalamnya. 2 orang tadi melepaskan tembakan saat si pria tinggi meloncat namun hanya udara kosong yang terkena tembakan mereka.

Dua orang tadi tercengang melihat aksi nekat yang meloncat dari ketinggian 3 lantai, sesaat mereka kira si pria tinggi sudah mati karena tak muncul- muncul. Lalu pintu gubuk tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan pria tadi keluar dengan kaki agak pincang, si pria tinggi melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan area tersebut dengan menyeret kakinya membuat 2 orang diatas gedung mengumpat kesal.

.

.

.

Sore ini Heechul sibuk memilihkan Baekhyun baju yang cocok karena nanti malam adalah kencan pertama cucu kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun yang duduk di sisi ranjang menatap jengah neneknya yang mengobrak- abrik isi lemarinya.

"Nenek, aku bukan ingin berangkat tamasya. Kenapa heboh sekali ?" Ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Kau harus tampil menawan malam ini." Ucap Heechul tak mau dibantah.

"Aku hanya berangkat kencan tak usah berlebihan."

"Kesan pertama itu penting, sayang. Sudah kau turuti saja apa kata nenek ! Aku ini sudah ahli dalam urusan cinta." Kata Heechul sambil memberikan pakaian yang cocok untuk Baekhyun.

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam 'mix and match' dan beradu mulut dengan neneknya, karena neneknya itu memilihkan pakaian yang terlalu berwarna Baekhyun pun memilih pakaian simple yaitu jeans hitam di padukan dengan hoodie putih bertuliskan _privè _di depannya serta tambahan mantel, karena cuaca mulai dingin.

Rambut karamelnya dibiarkan turun menutupi dahinya, tak lupa ia menyemprotkan sedikit parfum dan terakhir mengambil dompet dan ponselnya lalu di simpan di saku celana. Baekhyun pun keluar kamar menemui neneknya.

"Ya tuhan, kau cantik sekali sayang." Heechul dengan heboh langsung memeluk cucunya. "Semoga dia benar-benar cocok denganmu, dengan begitu aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

"Nenek! Jangan bicara begitu. Aku akan selalu disini bersama nenek selamanya." Baekhyun merengut mendengar ucapan neneknya.

"Sudah hampir jam 6, aku akan berangkat sekarang nek." Baekhyun mengecup pipi neneknya singkat dan berjalan keluar umah menuju halte bus.

"Tunggu Baekhyun!" Heechul memanggil.

Baekhyun yang masih di depan pintu berbalik dan melihat neneknya memegang sebuah kunci yang ia tahu pasti itu kunci mobil.

"Ini."

"Mobil kakek." Ucap Baekhyun antusias sambil mengambil kunci mobil.

"Ini barang paling berharga milik kakekmu."

"Ya nek, aku tahu. Kalian pergi kencan pertama kali dengan mobil ini."

"Aku menemukan cinta sejati ku di mobil ini. Dan, kau akan menemukan cinta sejati mu juga di mobil ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum haru lalu memeluk neneknya erat. "Terima kasih nenek."

.

.

.

Kantor ISS.

"Ya pak, tentu." Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya pada sambungan telepon. Ia adalah Choi Siwon ketua dari _Korean Intelligence Secret Service._

"Kita dibawah tekanan Kantor Perdana Menteri." Kata Siwon sambil duduk kembali di kursinya berhadapan dengan seorang kepala polisi - Kim Bobby.

"Bahkan oposisi terus mendukung isu The Hope Diamond." Setelah rekaman cctv seorang pria tertangkap dan diyakini sebagai pecuri Hope Diamond, diketahui pria tersebut adalah orang asia tepatnya dari korea, sehingga kepolisian korea mulai sibuk dengan kasus ini.

"Ini akan mempengaruhi perjanjian ekstradisi kita." Lanjut Siwon.

"Mereka bodoh!" Kata Bobby.

"Perjanjian ekstradisi tak bisa ditunda bagaimanapun caranya."

"Tuan, menemukan berlian itu sangatlah penting." Ucap Bobby dengan serius.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan, ia adalah bawahan Bobby -Kim Hanbin.

"Tuan." Hanbin membungkuk hormat.

"Ada adu tembak di daerah Wonju." Lapor Hanbin.

"Lalu ? Itu urusan polisi yang bertugas." Kata Bobby.

"Tapi Tuan, anda harus melihat rekaman cctv nya."

Bobby dan Siwon mengernyit dan saling pandang. Jika Bobby terlihat bingung namun Siwon terlihat kaget.

Lalu mereka menuju ke ruang control, dan melihat rekaman cctv yang memperlihatkan beberapa orang pria duduk di dalam kedai dengan salah satu pria menunjukkan sebuah rubik yang didalammnya terdapat sebuah berlian berbentuk oval. Walaupun gambar tersebut tak berwarna mereka tahu jika itu adalah berlian yang tengah mereka cari, The Hope Diamond.

Bobby men-zoom berlian itu lalu si pria dengan wajah yang lebih jelas, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya sekilas.

Setelah yakin bahwa pria itulah yang mencuri berlian, Bobby mengangguk dan menyeringai.

"Wonju." Ucap Bobby dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menuju Wonju guna menangkap buruan mereka.

Sedangkan Siwon menatap rekaman cctv itu dengan elspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju restoran di pusat kota, senyum Baekhyun tak pernah luntur ia selalu menengok ke arah kaca tengah untuk mengecek penampilannya Baekhyun terlalu exited untuk kencan pertamanya.

Baekhyun sampai 20 menit kemudian, ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke restoran yang bernama 'Shining Star'. Saat Baekhyun masuk ia langsung menuju ke arah kasir yang ada seorang pria berkacamata dengan tuxedo.

"Permisi." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Tuan ?" Pria berkacamata bertanya dengan sopan.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku..." Baekhyun bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Anda kemari untuk bertemu dengan Tn. Kim Jongin, benar ?" Tebak pria tersebut setelah melihat buku yang sepertinya adalah daftar tamu.

"Benar. Bagaimana anda tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kami bekerja sama dengan Trueluv . com ." jawab pria tersebut dengan senyuman.

"Sebelah sini, silahkan." Pria itu yang sepertinya adalah pelayan penyambut tamu menuntun Baekhyun ke sebuah meja dekat jendela dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap pelayan tersebut dengan menarikkan Baekhyun kursi.

"Jika anda ingin lebih mengenal 'Teman spesial' anda, maka silahkan dibaca." Lanjut si pelayan dengan menunjuk kertas berdiri (apalah namanya) yang ada diatas meja.

"Semoga waktu anda menyenangkan Tuan." Lalu si pelayan membungkuk dan undur diri.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu ia melihat kertas yang diatas meja, kertas itu bertuliskan nama Jongin dan hobinya begitu pula dibalik kertas itu terdapat nama juga hobi Baekhyun.

Sudah 30 menit Baekhyun menunggu tetapi si Jongin ini tidak kunjung datang, mungkin macet di perjalanan.

Baekhyun terus menunggu dengan gelisah, sedari tadi ia menengok ke arah pintu masuk, kapan dia akan datang ?. Bahkan meja-meja yang lain sudah berganti pengunjung dan Jongin belum juga datang. Baekhyun melihat diseberang mejanya ada pasangan yang sedang saling suap, sepertinya mereka juga mengikuti acara internet dating ini. Baekhyun jadi penasaran apakah ia akan cepat akrab dengan Jongin ?

.

Sementara diluar sana seorang pria tinggi menyusuri jalanan dengan kaki yang agak pincang dan tak sengaja melihat seorang pria cantik yang dengan gelisah sambil meremat tangannya yang lentik sedang duduk di sebuah restoran.

Pria itu seakan terpesona dan dengan tak sadar membawa kakinya memasuki restoran tersebut.

.

Sudah pukul 9 lewat, Baekhyun melunturkan harapannya jika jongin tak akan datang. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar lonceng restoran yang berdenting dan melihat pria tinggi baru saja memasuki restoran.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman nya sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri pria tadi sambil melambaikan tanggannya singkat. Sedangkan pria tinggi tadi mengernyit heran, kenapa seorang pria cantik menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Namun begitu iapun melakukan hal yang sama sambil melangkah menuju Baekhyun.

"Jongin ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk si pria.

"Ehmm Hai, aku Jongin." Jawabnya sambil bersalaman dengan Baekhyun. Sepertinya pria ini mengikuti alur yang ada.

"Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hai Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu." Pria yang berpura-pura menjadi Jongin pun terus menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar terpesona.

"Kau sangat terlambat." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ouh, ehm dan kau sangat cantik." Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan tersebut.

'Jongin' pun ikut tertawa.

"Maaf, aku sangat terlambat. Aku..." 'Jongin' bingung ingin mengatakan alasan apa. "Aaahh silahkan duduk."

'Jongin' mengalihkan isu dengan mengajak Baekhyun duduk dan mereka pun duduk dengan nyaman. 'Jongin' dengan canggung melihat sekitar karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Jadi, kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

'Jongin' mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa ?" Tanya nya sambil melihat sekitar.

"Di restoran ? Bersama pria cantik ?"

Baekhyun terkekeh malu.

"Ehhmm sekali, duakali." Jawab 'Jongin' dengan melihat langi-langit mencari jawaban.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "_Internet dating._" Baekhyun memberi tahu. "Trueluv . com."

"Trueluv... (dot) com." Ulang 'Jongin' dengan heran lalu melihat kertas yang ada di meja. Sepertia ia baru tahu sekarang arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Aaah tidak, uhm ini pertama kalinya."

"Aku juga." Aku Baekhyun.

"Ohh oke."

"Jadi, kenapa kau memilihku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sungguh ? Uhm dengan melihatmu?" Jawab 'Jongin' sambil tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, aku tidak memasang fotoku."

Seketika senyum lebar 'Jongin' menjadi senyuman canggung. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Tapi, caramu menggambarkan dirimu yang begitu indah. Aku hanya..."

"Aku hanya menulis dua kata. Resepsionis Bank." Baekhyun memotong ucapan 'Jongin'.

Masih dengan menatap pria cantik didepannya 'Jongin' menjawab.

"Tentu saja, uhmm ada kisah tersembunyi di balik dua kata itu." Tentu saja itu bohong.

"Kisah siapa ?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kisah, nenekku." Jawab 'Jongin' dengan nada sedih.

"Dulu nenek ku juga resepsionis bank."

"Dia mengurus panggilan masuk di bank dan juga membesarkan kami. Dan suatu hari, setelah menyambungkan panggilan terakhirnya, dia meninggal." 'Jongin' mengarang cerita dengan nada yang dibuat sedih sambil menatap langit-langit seolah mengenang neneknya.

Baekhyun melihat 'Jongin' dengan sedih. "Aku turut berduka."

'Jongin' menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepala seolah ia tak apa.

Lalu mereka memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman.

"Selamat menikmati." Ucap pelayan setelah menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas.

"Jadi, kau sering jalan-jalan ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Harus, untuk menyelamatkan dunia." Jawab 'Jongin' sambil memperhatikan luar jendela.

"Hah ?"

'Jongin' hanya terkekeh seolah itu hanyalah candaan. "Dan kau? Sering jalan-jalan ?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Usiaku masih 10 tahun saat nenek membawaku dari jepang kemari. Ibu dan ayahku tewas dalam kecelakaan." Kata Baekhyun dengan lirih dikalimat terakhirnya.

'Jongin' hanya mengangguk paham dan tersenyum simpati.

"Aku berada disini sejak itu." Baekhyun kembali ceria.

"Tak pernah kemana-mana." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tapi, suatu saat nanti aku ingin berhenti bekerja dan menjelajahi dunia." Baekhyun berangan-angan.

"Suatu saat." Lanjutnya.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka untuk sejenak.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika 'suatu saat'-mu ada disini ?" Tanya 'Jongin' tiba-tiba.

"Aku tinggal di kota kecil. Tak mudah melakukan apa yang ku inginkan."

"Aku tinggal dengan nenekku, dia tanggung jawabku." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Suatu saat." 'Jongin' tersenyum tulus.

Dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Suatu saat."

"Jadi, kau suka menari ?" 'Jongin' bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang cukup serius tadi setelah melihat kertas diatas meja yang bertuliskan nama dan hobi Baekhyun : menyanyi dan menari.

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk singkat.

"_Well..._" 'Jongin' mengulurkan tangannya.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Disini ?"

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Aku menari sesekali saat aku sendiri." Baekhyun menolak dengan cepat.

"Sst, Baekhyun." 'Jongin terkekeh.

"Mendekatlah !" Suruh 'Jongin'.

"Hem ?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tapi tetap mendekat.

"Lebih dekat !"

Baekhyun dengan canggung mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi kearah 'Jongin'.

"Sedikit lagi."

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah benar-benar menempel dengan meja, jarak mereka saat ini sangat dekat.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika 'suatu saat'- mu itu takkan pernah ada ?" Tanya 'Jongin' membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Hari ini, nenekmu yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Besok suamimu. Dan lusa anak-anakmu."

"Kurasa kau harus melakukan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang juga. Aku melakukan setiap hari seolah hari itu adalah hari terakhirku."

"Jadi semua yang kumiliki adalah... 'suatu saat'." jelas 'Jongin'.

"Hari saat kau memulai daftar impianmu, hari itu akan menjadi 'suatu saat'-mu."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan setiap ucapan 'Jongin' dengan senyum merasa terpesona oleh ketampanan pria tinggi didepannya.

"Tapi..."

"Di mulai dari yang sederhana." 'Jongin' menyela Baekhyun dan langsung menarik tangannya menuju _dance floor._

Di _dance floor_ sudah ada pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa saling merangkul lalu musik yang sebelumnya mengalun lembut berubah menjadi musik yang _up-beat_. Lalu semua tamu bersorak dan ikut bergabung menari seperti di klub malam, padahal ini adalah restoran.

Mereka menari heboh bersama yang lainnya, senyum Baekhyun terus mengembang tak menyangka di kencan pertamanya ia akan mendapat perlakuan yang manis dari 'Jongin'.

Disaat mereka tengah sibuk menari sambil bercanda tak sengaja 'Jongin' menengok kearah jendela dan melihat June dengan wajahnya yang lebam bersama anak buahnya.

'Jongin' sengaja menyenggol lengan seorang wanita didekatnya yang sedang membawa gelas hingga minuman itu tumpah membasahi baju Baekhyun. Lalu 'Jongin' menyuruh Baekhyun ke toilet untuk membersihkan bajunya sedangkan ia menuju ke meja mereka tadi untuk memasukkan rubik kedalam mantel Baekhyun yang tersampir di punggung kursi.

Saat itu lah June melihat 'Jongin' dan menembak kaca restoran hingga pecah. Suasana sekitar langsung kacau dan orang-orang mulai meninggalkan area tersebut. 'Jongin'pun keluar restoran dan berlari sehingga tembakan-tembakan itu memecahkan beberapa kaca pada toko-toko sekitar.

Seorang anak buah June menarik kerahnya hingga ia berbalik dan mendapat pukulan di wajahnya, iapun membalas pukulan itu dengan sikunya lalu muncul seorang lainnya dari arah belakang yang ingin memukulnya, ia pun menunduk sehingga pukulan itu mengenai temannya sendiri yang langsung mengerang karena mendapat pukulan di matanya. Lalu pria yang ke-2 tadi 'Jongin' tendang perutnya hingga mental menabrak kaca yang ada dibelakangnya hingga pecah.

'Jongin' bersembunyi di dalam toko keramik yang tak jauh dari restoran tadi untuk menghindari tembakan, lalu ia mengambil sampel keramik yang di pajang dan melemparkannya ke kepala anak buah June yang ikut masuk. 'Jongin' menggunakan keramik sebagai senjatanya, ia berjongkok dan menghantam kaki June dengan keramik hingga June berteriak kesakitan dan terjatuh. June yang tersungkur menembaki 'Jongin' yang berlari keluar, awalnya ia dapat menghindar tapi saat diujung jalan ada seseorang yang menembaknya ia yang tak siap pun terkena tembakan pada perutnya lalu ia menghilang dibalik tikungan.

.

Sementara Baekhyun yang berada di toilet tersenyum sendiri menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca sambil membersihkan bajunya dengan tisu.

"Dia sangat manis." Monolog Baekhyun.

"Teman-teman di bank pasti iri."

"Jongin." Baekhyun tersenyum menyebut nama teman kencannya.

"Dia sangat tenang."

"Sangat sederhana."

"Ya Byun Baekhyun. Dia benar, moment ini takkan pernah datang lagi."

"_Thank you,_ Trueluv . com"

Setelah selesai dengan membersihkan baju dan monolognya Baekhyun keluar dari toilet.

Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari toilet bingung dengan keadaan restoran yang berantakan, iapun bertanya pada pelayan penerima tamu.

"Ada apa ini ?"

"Ini ulah Trueluv . com-mu Tuan ?" Ucap pelayan sedih dengan menyerahkn mantel Baekhyun.

"Trueluv . com?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menyahut.

Baekhyun dan si pelayan menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Baekhyun ? Aku Jongin."

"Maaf aku terlambat. 'Ponsel'-ku kempes dan 'baterai mobil' ku mati." Pria tampan dengan kulitnya yang agak gelap -yang sepertinya adalah Kim Jongin yang asli- menjelaskan dengan kata yang terbalik-balik.

Baekhyun terkejut, jika dia adalah jongin yang sebenarnya lalu...

"Kemana Jongin yang satunya ?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada pelayan.

"Jongin yang satunya meninggalkan tagihan ini." Jawab si pelayan sambil memberikan kertas tagihan yang begitu panjang.

"Panjang sekali."

"Siapa yang akan membayar atas kerusakan ini ?" Tanya pelayan dengan kesal.

"Paman anda ?" Lanjutnya dengan sarkas.

"Anda yang harus bayar Tuan."

Mendengar kata paman, Baekhyun jadi mengingat seseorang.

_'Lagipula ini bank milik pamanku'_

"Paman ?"

"Pamanku, ini kartunya. Dia yang akan membayar." Jawab Baekhyun dengan memberikan kartu nama milik Joonmyeon.

"Permisi." Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari restoran dengan hati dongkol.

.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan kesal, marah dan kecewa. Ia pikir ini akan menjadi kencan yang tak terlupakan tapi si 'Jongin' menghancurkan semuanya.

"Trueluv..." kata Baekhyun dengan kekehan tak percayanya.

"Jika dia muncul lagi, akan ku tabrak dengan mobil ini!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya ke kursi samping menyadari ponselnya yang bergetar, dengan nama nenek dilayarnya. Saat Baekhyun membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya tiba-tiba Baekhyun menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

"Aakhh." Seorang yang sepertinya pria mengerang sakit.

Baekhyun langsung menginjak rem dan melihat seseorang yang sudah tergeletak di depan mobilnya. Untung dikawasan ini cukup sepi jadi tak akan ada yang melihat.

"Ohh sial." Ucap Baekhyun lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan takut.

"Ya, aku baik." Jawab orang tersebut.

Orang itu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kau ?" Ada nada marah di ucapan Baekhyun. Ternyata orang yang ia tabrak adalah pria tampan yang mengaku sebagai Jongin.

"Hai." Kata pria tadi dengan menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Chanyeol." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa ?"

"Namaku."

"Ya tentu saja. Seolah aku percaya setelah kebohonganmu itu."

"Aku bohong tentang namaku sebelumnya, tapi aku bersumpah sisanya aku benar." Jelas Chanyeol sambil terengah.

"Oowhh." Chanyeol mengerang kembali.

"Jangan bergerak ! Sebentar." Baekhyun memeriksa tubuh Chanyeol dan melihat bercak merah pada perutnya. Chanyeol tadi tertembak. Ingat ?

"Kau butuh dokter." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tak butuh dokter."

"Mungkin..."

"Mungkin apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya.

"Sebuah ciuman ?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Ciuman ?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya lalu setelahnya Baekhyun terkekeh sarkastik. "Dasar gila." Lalu Baekhyun beranjak menuju mobilnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak dijalan.

"Aku pergi."

"Dan aku serius kau perlu seorang dokter." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Mereka melihatmu bersamaku di restoran itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba duduk.

"Siapa ?"

"Mereka mengira kau mengetahui sesuatu."

"Apa yang aku tahu ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak ada." Jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi mereka tak tahu itu." Lanjutnya.

"Mereka tak tahu kalau aku tak tahu sesuatu ?"

"Tidak, mereka mengira kau tahu sesuatu. Tapi, mereka tak tahu kalau kau tak tahu sesuatu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ku tahu ?" Tanya Baekhyun (lagi) dengan nada tinggi.

"Tak ada."

"Jadi, apa mereka tahu itu ?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat semuanya jadi runyam.

"Stooopp. Aww." Chanyeol mengerang sambil memegangi lukanya ditambah Baekhyun yang tak kunjung paham membuat lukanya semakin sakit.

"Bukan peluru ini yang akan membunuhku, tapi kebingungan ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kasihan akhirnya membawa Chanyeol ke kursi dibawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Baekhyun melepas mantelnya karena kepanasan, bukan karena udaranya tapi karena perdebatan mereka tadi.

"Dengarkan aku!" Ucap Chanyeol setelah ia duduk.

"Aku mencuri sesuatu." Aku Chanyeol.

"Apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ini." Lalu Chanyeol menunjukkan sesuatu ditangannya yaitu tas kecil P3K. Baekhyun hanya menatap tas itu datar, ia kira apa.

"Aku akan mengeluarlan pelurunya, kau hanya perlu meneranginya."

"Menerangi ?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Ya. Jadi, pegang senter ini dan arahkan tepat kesini." Chanyeol mengambil senter kecil dari dalam tas memberikannya pada Baekhyun untuk diarahkan menerangi perutnya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengernyit melihat luka tembak ditubuh Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Ayolah." Bujuk Chanyeol membenarkan senter yang di pegang Baekhyun.

"Oke." Chanyeol mulai mengambil pinset untuk mengeluarkan peluru dari dalam perutnya.

Chanyeol menahan geramannya saat peluru berhasil ia keluarkan dari dalam perutnya.

"Pertahankan ! Pertahankan !" Ucap Chanyeol di sela pekerjaanya saat senter yang Baekhyun pegang mulai bergoyang karena Baekhyun ngilu sendiri melihat proses itu terlebih tanpa dibius.

Baekhyun meringis dan memejamkan matanya kala Chanyeol mulai menjahit lukanya sendiri.

"Ahh, sempurna. Aku tak pernah melihat orang memegang senter dengan sempurna sebelumnya." Puji Chanyeol.

"_Thanks_." Ucap Barkhyun sarkas.

Setelah selesai Chanyeol menutup lukanya dengan plester.

"Sudah selesai ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Tahan! Tahan!"

"Hampir selesai." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merogoh saku mantel Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya, mengambil rubiknya kembali dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

"Bagus Baekhyun. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Oke, selesai."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Ini." Entah dari mana Chanyeol memberikan sebotol kecil air mineral kepada Baekhyun yang langsung diterima olehnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepas kemejanya menampilkan tubuhnya yang berotot membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya takjub karena demi Tuhan tubuh Chanyeol benar-benat bagus dengan bisepnya yang gagah, dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang sixpack dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun meminum air yang ada ditangannya sampai habis tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemandangan didepannya.

Setelah air yang ada di botol habis dan Chanyeol sudah memakai kemejanya yang dibalik, Baekhyun merasa pusing dan pandangannya yang berbayang, bahkan ia seperti berhalusinasi melihat salju-salju mulai turun.

"Ada apa di dalamnya ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk botol yang ada di tangannya.

"Siapa kau ?" Baekhyun mulai melantur.

"Park Chanyeol. _International criminal._" Ucap Chanyeol.

_"Patologic, Psychophatic, Schizophrenic."_

"Aku butuh bantuan Psikiater." Jelas Chanyeol singkat.

"Apa ?" Baekhyun tak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku tak butuh, tapi begitulah yang mereka katakan."

"Airnya mengandung apa ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang sayu. Ia seperti orang yang tengah mabuk.

"Obat penenang." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa ?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri sedang ia masih duduk di kursi.

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, dengarkan aku !" Suruh Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun yang sayu.

"Dua macam orang akan mendatangimu. Pertama, agen pemerintah dan yang ke-2 mereka yang bukan agen pemerintah. Mereka akan bertanya tentang diriku, saat kau tak memberi tahu apa-apa mereka akan bilang bahwa mereka akan membawamu ketempat yang 'aman'." Chanyeol menekankan kata aman sambil membentuk tanda kutip di samping kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memberi tekanan pada kata 'aman' ?" Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan membentuk tanda kutip di samping kepalanya.

"Dengar, akan ada pistol tersembunyi dibalik jok mobil yang mereka gunakan untuk membawamu."

"Pistol ?"

"Jika Skoda, pistolnya berada di bawah kursi sebelah kiri. Dan jika Toyota maka pistolnya ada dibawah kursi yang kanan."

"Oke." Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Keluarkan pistolnya dan gunakanlah untuk menakuti mereka dan kabur."

"Kabur ?"

"Dan jika mereka menanyakan diriku...?"

"Aku tidak tahu~~" Baekhyun menjawab linglung seperti orang mabuk.

"Kau tak mengenaliku." Kata Chanyeol

"Aku tak mengenalimu."ulang Baekhyun menirukan Chanyeol.

"Aku.. tak.. mengenalimu..." Mata Baekhyun mulai memberat.

"_Perfect, perfect_." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun pun jatuh tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol.

.

Sementara di restoran 'Shining star' Bobby dan Hanbin menanyai pelayan di restoran tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun." Kata Bobby setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pelayan.

"Jadi, katamu Baekhyun itu bersamanya ?" Tanya Bobby sambil menunjukkan foto Chanyeol saat di kedai ayam goreng.

"Ya Tuan."

"Dan ini kartu pamannya." Dan pelayan itu memberikan kartu nama kepada Bobby.

"Tuan tolong bantu kami untuk ganti rugi semua ini." Lanjut si pelayan.

"Kim Joonmyeon." Ucap Bobby setelah membaca nama tertera di kartu tersebu.

Saat itu juga Bobby langsung mencari alamat Joonmyeon dan dibawanya Joobmyeon ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan.

PLAK

Suara tamparan terdengar diruang interogasi, disana Joonmyeon terduduk dengan memohon ampun karena sedari tadi terus ditampar jika tak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Joonmyeon setelah Bobby menamparnya entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

"Tolong lepaslan aku!" Mohon Joonmyeon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Dimana June ?" Tanya Bobby.

"Aku tak tahu June manapun." Jawab Joonmyeon yang bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

PLAK

Lalu tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiri Joonmyeon lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu, aku bersumpah demi pamanku ! Dan ia masih hidup."

"Lalu, apa maksud kode ini ?" Tanya Bobby sambil menatap tajam Joonmyeon.

"Baekhyun, resepsionis bank." Lanjut Bobby.

"Kode apa ?" Joonmyeon bingung dengan apa yang di bicarakan Bobby.

"Baekhyun ?" Joonmyeon ingat nama itu.

"Itu bukan kode. Baekhyun adalah nama dari resepsionis bank kami Tuan." Jelas Joonmyeon dan Bobby hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

Di belahan dunia lain tepat nya di sebuah resort mewah Mino sedang duduk ditemani wanita cantik dengan hanya mengenakan bikini sedang duduk santai di depan kolam renang yang luas lalu shindong datang menghampiri Mino.

Mino menyuruh wanita tadi pergi setelah menciumnya dengan kasar. Shindong membungkuk singkat lalu mengutarakan hal yang ingin disampaikan.

"Bos, dia berhasil lolos." Ujar Shindong.

"Lolos ? Siapa yang ingin menangkapnya?" Heran Mino.

"Kau hanya perlu membayarnya dan ambil berlian itu. Hanya itu." Lanjut Mino dengan marah.

"June berusaha mengambilnya tapi..."

"Tapi, dia tidak bisa." Sela Mino.

"Bos, ada seorang pria cantik bersamanya."

Mino hanya diam mendengar ucapan Shindong.

Pria cantik ?

.

TBC

note : Jadi, siapakah Bobby ini ? ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Bobby tahu tentang June ?

Terima kasih yang sudah sempetin baca dan review.

Minta review lagi boleh ?


	5. Chapter 4

Escape with The Guy

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun di atas ranjangnya dengan perasaan heran, seingatnya ia semalam bersama pria yang pura-pura menjadi teman kencannya kenapa sekarang ia sudah berada dirumahnya ? Apakah pria itu yang mengantarkannya pulang ?.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan langsung mandi setelah bangun tidur tapi sekarang ia malah melamun diatas ranjangnya sambil mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan saat ia menoleh ke arah nakas untuk melihat jam, ia juga melihat botol kecil dengan _sticky note_ bertuliskan _'Sorry'_ tertempel di badan botol. Baekhyun yakin jika itu botol yang semalam.

Baekhyun pun menuju ke kamar mandi, saat mandi Baekhyun tetap melamun namun kali ini ia sambil tersenyum. Bahkan saat neneknya masuk tanpa izin pun Baekhyun tetap diam biasanya anak itu akan marah-marah ketika sang nenek mengganggu acara mandinya.

"Ada apa ?" Ujar Heechul di depan pintu.

"Kau pulang jam berapa semalam ?" Tanya sang nenek dengan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang lalu duduk di kloset yang terduduk.

Baekhyun tetap terdiam dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak kuno seperti orangtuamu!"

"Jadi, siapa dia ?" Tanya Heechul sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

_'Chanyeol'_

_'Aku bohong tentang namaku sebelumnya, tapi aku bersumpah sisanya itu benar'_

Baekhyun mengingat dengan jelas nama pria itu, tapi...

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun lebih memilih jawaban itu, karena entah kenapa hanya kata itu yang ada di kepalanya.

"Tidak tahu ? Aneh sekali." Heechul merengut mendengar jawaban cucunya.

"Kau habiskan malam bersamanya dan kau tak tahu namanya ? Akupun tak semodern itu." Lanjut Heechul.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan neneknya. Heechul yang melihat cucunya tidak fokus dan hanya tersenyum tak jelas pun paham.

"Pikiranmu akhirnya tercuri." Kekeh Heechul sambil menggoda cucunya.

.

.

Saat di bank pun Baekhyun lebih sering melamun dan tersenyum sendiri membuat rekan-rekannya menatap Baekhyun geli. Sepertinya suasana hati Baekhyun sedang sangat baik karena ia lebih sering tersenyum bahkan bersenandung kecil.

Bahkan saat telepon di mejanya berdering pun Baekhyun belum juga sadar sehingga rekan dibelakangnya harus mengguncangkan bahunya.

"Hei Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Panggilan dibelakangnya membuat ia tersentak.

"Telepon mu berbunyi, angkatlah!." Ujar rekannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung menahan malu lalu mengangkat gagang telepon nya.

"Halo, Bank of Wonju." Sapa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya mendengar seorang diseberang telepon memesan mie dingin.

"Maaf tuan, anda salah sambung." Baekhyun memutus panggilannya.

Lalu Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan dan tersentak melihat seseorang yang sudah duduk di depan mejanya menatapnya tajam dan seorang pria lain yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ekhem, ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Baekhyun berdehem sebentar dan menanyai orang tersebut.

"Buka..." Jawab pria itu.

"Apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Rekening besar perlu di buka."

"Maaf Tuan." Baekhyun masih belum mengerti.

"Karena kau harus mengeluarkan banyak uang, atas apa yang kau perbuat semalam."

"Maaf, omong kosong apa ini ?"

"Mungkin untuk mengusir kesepianmu, kau mengunjungi situs..." pria itu menghentikan ucapannya karena lupa. "Trueluv . com." tiba-tiba pria dibelakangnya memberi tahu.

"Ada apa di situs itu ?"

"Aku pernah mengunjunginya Bos. Sungguh menarik saat malam hari." Pria dibelakang menyela lagi dengan tawa nya dan bos nya hanya menatap datar.

"Tidak, itu hanya untuk investigasi. Ya investigasi." Lanjutnya dengan cepat karena takut dengan tatapan bos nya.

Lalu pria yang duduk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya.

"Kim Bobby, agen pemerintah." Bobby menunjukkan lencananya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kita perlu berbincang sebentar tentang apa yang kau lakukan semalam."

"Hanya beberapa tanya jawab. Tapi, jika kau mau kita bisa melakukannya disini. Di depan semua orang." Lanjut Bobby dengan melirik sekitar.

Baekhyun yang tak tahu harus melakulan apa hanya terdiam dan mengingat-ingat perkataan seseorang semalam.

Lalu Baekhyun pun menurut untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi, ia mengambil jaket dan juga beanie-nya.

Mereka memasuki mobil putih, Baekhyun duduk pada kursi belakang sedangkan Bobby di depan dengan Hanbin yang menyetir.

Saat di perjalanan menuju kantor polisi, Bobby memberitahu Baekhyun sesuatu.

"Tuan Byun, pria yang bersama mu kemarin malam adalah _International criminal_." Ujar Bobby.

"Mental tak stabil dan mengidap _Patologic..."_

_"Psycophatic Schizophrenic."_ Sela Baekhyun memotong ucapan Bobby, membuat Bobby menatap Baekhyun heran. Kenapa ia bisa tahu ?.

"Dia bilang kau akan mengatakan itu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Bobby mengangguk dan menyeringai. "Seperti yang ku kira. Dia sangat cerdik."

"Dia memanfaatkanmu. Lihat saja!" Lanjut Bobby sambil memberikan Baekhyun sebuah tablet yang menampilkan rekaman cctv saat Chanyeol memasukkan berlian kedalam mantel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tak percaya melihat itu.

"Penjahat seperti dia sangat mempesona, dia bisa menjeratmu. Dia bisa membunuhmu, mengambil nyawamu." Bobby menakut-nakuti Baekhyun dengan ucapannya.

Baekhyun mengernyit, melihat keluar jendela karena kantor polisi sudah terlewat.

"Maaf. Tuan, kita sudah melewati kantor polisinya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Hidupmu dalam bahaya. Jadi, kita akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman."

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Ke tempat 'aman' ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan membuat tanda kutip dengan tangannya.

"Ya. Tapi, kenapa kau mengatakannya seperti itu?" Bobby menirukan gerakan tangan Baekhyun.

"Tak apa-apa." Baekhyun terkekeh canggung.

_'Jika Skoda, pistolnya berada di bawah kursi sebelah kiri. Dan jika Toyota maka, pistolnya dibawah kursi sebelah kanan' _

Baekhyun pun tersenyum teringat ucapan Chanyeol.

"Mobil apa ini ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Honda. Kenapa kau bertanya ?" Hanbin yang sedang menyetir menjawab.

"Ini nyaman."

"Berapa waktu lagi kita sampai ?" Baekhyun berusaha menanyakan apapun agar aksinya tak diketahui. Sedang tangannya merogoh-rogoh jok mobil.

"15 menit lagi kita sampai dengan kecepatan 40km/jam. Tapi, jika kita melaju dengan 70km/jam akan sampai dalam 10 menit." Hanbin menjelaskan.

"Apa kau sedang promosi ?" Tanya Bobby datar kepada Hanbin.

Sedangkan dibelakang, Baekhyun berhasil mengambil pistol semi otomatis yang tepat berada dibawah kursinya dan langsung mengacungkannya ke depan.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Hei, dia membawa pistol." Ujar Hanbin gusar.

"Darimana kau dapat pistol itu?" Tanya Bobby sambil memnghadapkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi dengan mengarahkan moncong pistol kearah hanbin yang menyetir dengan tegang.

"Teruslah menyetir, dia tak akan berbuat apa-apa." Bobby memberitahu Hanbin.

"Kemarikan pistolnya!" Bobby menjulurkan tangan nya untuk mengambil pistol yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

DOR

Melihat gerakan Bobby tak sengaja Baekhyun menekan pelatuk membuat tembakan yang mengenai dashboard mobil yang ada di depan Bobby.

"Aku tak melakukannya." Baekhyun yang juga kaget hanya membela diri karena ia benar-benar tak sengaja.

"SERAHKAN PISTOL NYA!" Bentak Bobby pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu caranya menembak!" Mata Baekhyun mulai bergetar mendengar bentakan Bobby.

BRUM BRUM

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada suara motor yang melaju kencang sambil menembak kaca spion mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun.

Pengendara tersebut lalu meloncat keatas atap mobil, membuat motornya tergeletak dijalanan. Mobil yang di tumpangi Baekhyun oleng lalu berputar membuat pria diatas atap mobil jatuh ke aspal namun pria itu- Chanyeol - berhasil bangun dan berdiri ditepi jalan.

Bobby dan Hanbin keluar dari mobil untuk mengejar Chanyeol, namun saat ingin menyeberang sebuah bus datang dan Chanyeol loncat dan bergelantungan pada jendela yang terbuka.

Sementara Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam mobil berpindah ke balik kemudi dan melajukan mobil itu dengan kencang setelah melihat Bobby sadar bahwa mobilnya dibawa pergi.

Baekhyun terus melajukan mobilnya kencang dan menyalip kendaraan lain, takut jika Bobby mengejar di belakang sana. Saat Baekhyun hendak menyalip sebuah bus ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"HEY BAEKHYUN!" Lalu Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara.

Ia menoleh keatas dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri diatas atap bus berwarna biru itu. Baekhyun menganga, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan diatas sana.

"Mendekatlah!" Teriak Chanyeol dari atas bus.

"Apa ?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Lebih dekat! Ayo, kau bisa melakukannya." Teriak Chanyeol lagi dengan menye-imbangkan tubuhnya diatas bus.

"Hah ?"

"CEPAT BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun dengan isyarat tangannya.

Baekhyun yang terfokus pada Chanyeol hampir menabrak mobil yang ada di depannya membuat ia membanting setirnya ke kiri hingga kini ia berada didepan bus tadi membuat supir bus menginjak rem nya mendadak dan Chanyeol yang diatas bus pun terguling ke depan dan jatuh tepat diatas mobil yang dibawa Baekhyun.

BRUK

"Aaaaa..." Baekhyun pun kaget mendengar suara benturan diatas mobilnya.

DOR DOR

Chanyeol mendengar suara tembakan dari belakang dan saat ia menengok bukan polisi yang mengejarnya tapi sudah ada 2 mobil dan pemotor yang menembakinya tadi dengan salah satu mobil yang ditumpangi June. Chanyeol pun melongokkan kepalanya kebawah membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Chanyeol turun dari atas membuka pintu mobil dan berdiri di tengah pintu lalu ia mengambil pistol yang ada di pinggangnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membalas tembakan orang-orang yang mengejarnya dan salah satu pelurunya berhasil mengenai ban mobil dari mereka.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuhnya kembali ke depan dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Boleh aku yang menyetir ?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Disaat seperti ini pun ia masih sempatnya bertanya.

"Hah ?" Baekhyun yang sedang menyetir menoleh kearah Chanyeol singkat.

"Pindah Baekhyun, percaya padaku." Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah memegang kemudi mobil.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ujar Baekhyun yang kesulitan berpindah. Lalu Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi penumpang dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengemudi.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melaju dan menyalip membuat orang-orang dibelakang semakin menembakinya. Chanyeol pun menghindari jalan raya dan masuk ke sebuah pemukiman.

Jalanan yang sempit membuat mobil mereka menabrak barang yang ada didepan rumah warga bahkan hampir menabrak beberapa orang. Sedang Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya berteriak didalam mobil dan menggenggam erat pegangan diatas kepalanya.

DUK DUK

Mobil di belakang mereka berhasil menabrak bagian belakang mobil, membuat Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya lagi dan saat di depan sana ada belokan ia membelokkan mobilnya cepat dan bersimpangan dengan mobil lain membuat mobil itu oleng dan menyamping menutupi sebagian jalan sehingga mobil yang mengejarnya tak bisa lewat karena terhalang. Namun 2 motor lainnya tetap bisa lewat dan mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah cukup jauh.

"Chanyeol, kumohon hentikan mobilnya!" Mohon Baekhyun yang sudah bergetar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena takut.

Lalu saat ada perempatan, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya menyamping dan menunggu 2 pemotor tadi datang.

Baekhyun yang melihat 2 pemotor tadi sudah dekat sambil mengacungkan pistol pun heboh dengan mengguncangkan bahu Chanyeol sedang Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. 20 detik kemudian saat pemotor tadi menyeberang tiba-tiba sebuah truk melintas dari arah kiri dan menabrak 2 pemotor tadi.

Selain cerdas Chanyeol juga dapat mengkalkulasi waktu dengan tepat, ia tahu akan ada truk yang melintas dalam 20 detik karena ia melihat truk tadi sebelum berhenti.

Lalu datang sebuah mobil lagi dengan orang-orang yang menembakinya.

"Jangan keluar dari mobil!" Perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun tetap keluar dan berlari ke arah orang-orang tadi.

"Tolong! Pria ini gila. Aku tak bersamanya." Teriak Baekhyun namun bukannya ditolong Baekhyun malah ditembaki dan hanya mengenai aspal lalu Baekhyun berbalik menuju Chanyeol lagi yang bersembunyi di balik mobil.

"Aku bersamamu, aku bersamamu." Ujar Baekhyun yang ikut berjongkok dan menggenggam erat lengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kataku ?" Chanyeol bertanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Jangan keluar dari mobil."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Aku keluar dari mobil." Baekhyun menjawab dengan terengah.

"Baekhyun, mengertilah." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum sarkas.

"Entah aman bersamaku." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Atau 'aman' bersama mereka." Chanyeol membuat tanda petik dengan tangannya.

"Aman, aman." Barkhyun menjawab cepat sambil menepuk pipi Chanyeol.

"Bagus. Pegang ini." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyerahkan pistol yang ada di tangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Geser sedikit." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol pun berdiri namun langsung di hadiahi dengan tembakan, lalu Chanyeol menunduk dan mengambil pistol yang ada ditangan Baekhyun dan menembakkan ke arah orang-orang tadi dan mengenai dada salah satu dari mereka.

Baekhyun berteriak sambil menutup telinganya.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengembalikan pistol ketangan Baekhyun.

"Kumohon, berhenti membunuh orang!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang basah.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil membalik kursi dan menemukan senjata laras panjang lalu membawanya keluar.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih memohon agar Chanyeol tidak membunuh orang lagi.

"Kumohon, jangan membunuh orang lagi. Kumo..." Baekhyun terdiam menatap senjata laras panjang yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang syok. Aku paham."

"Tunggu disini, dan aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal pada mereka." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, kau tahu ? Aku tak berbohong. Aku hanya ingin menembaknya." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh santai seolah membunuh orang bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sangat ahli mengemudi. Maksudku, kau sudah menyelamatkan hidup kita. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu."

"Aku sangat terkesan." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Sedang Baekhyun hanya terengah ketakutan sambil mendengarkan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali." Akhir Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju orang-orang di seberang jalan dengan memuntahkan peluru dari senjata laras panjang yang dibawanya.

Orang-orang tadi ada yang terkena tembakan ada pula yang kabur lalu diakhir Chanyeol menembak tangki bengsin mobil mereka lalu meledak bersama beberapa orang yang masih di dalam mobil. Lalu Chanyeol berbalik dengan santai sambil bersiul menuju mobilnya, dan saat sampai Chanyeol menghentikan siulannya karena sudah tidak melihat Baekhyun di balik mobil putih itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aman." Kata Chanyeol seolah menyindir Baekhyun.

.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berlari menjauhi area perang -menurutnya- menuju jalanan yang ramai, sampai di persimpangan jalan Baekhyun mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Joonmyeon ?" Baekhyun berhenti saat melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang mengendarai mobil mewah menepikan mobilnya.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun! Aku mencarimu." Ucap Joonmyeon seraya keluar dari mobil.

"Joonmyeon, aku dalam masalah besar." Kata Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Joonmyeon meminta bantuan.

"Masalah ?" Tanya Joonmyeon kaget melepas genggaman Baekhyun.

"Mereka menamparku karena dirimu." Joonmyeon menunjuk Baekhyun dengan marah.

"Aku diserang." Bela Baekhyun.

"Mereka menamparku berkali-kali." Ujar Joonmyeon dengan wajah dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Agen pemerintah."

"Tapi kenapa ?"

"Karena kau bekerja pada June."

"Siapa dia ?" Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahu.

"Anak buah Kris Wu." Celetuk seseorang.

"Siapa Kris Wu ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Lalu Joonmyeon menunjuk seseorang di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dan kaget melihat Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Siapa kau ?" Tanya Joonmyeon menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Itu dia." Bisik Baekhyun. "Dialah alasan kenapa kau ditampar."

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum palsu.

"Chanyeol ? Siapa Chanyeol ?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan bingung.

"Orang yang akan menamparmu kalau kau tak diam." Jawab Chanyeol seraya berjalan lebih dekat.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku!" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Joonmyeon. "Aku akan membawa mobilmu..."

"Hey..." ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengenyahkan tangan Chanyeol di bahunya.

"Jangan berani kau melirik mobilku." Joonmyeon menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "Atau ku patahkan tanganmu."

"Aku sudah sabuk hitam dalam karate. Tendangan ku sangat cepat hingga bisa mengenai burung yang sedang terbang." Joonmyeon mempraktekan beberapa gerakan dan mengangkat kakinya.

DOR

Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol menembak lutut Joonmyeon dengan santai.

"Aaahhh Ya Tuhan..." teriak Joonmyeon sambil berlutut. Orang-orang disekitar pun berteriak mendengar suara tembakan.

"Kau menembaknya." Baekhyun meneriaki Chanyeol.

"Kau menembakku." Kata Joonmyeon sambil terengah.

"Baekhyun, masuk ke mobil!" Suruh Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau menembakku." Joonmyeon kini sudah terduduk.

"Baekhyun, masuklah ke dalam mobil." Kali ini Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun.

"Jangan masuk ke dalam mobil Baekhyun." Ini Joonmyeon yang menyuruh.

Mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepala Joonmyeon membuat Joonmyeon ketakutan dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Baekhyun masuklah kedalam mobil."

"Argghh..." Baekhyun mengerang kesal dan masuk ke mobil. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Joonmyeon.

"Ini luka dalam, tak kena tulang." Jelas Chanyeol. "_Nice shot_, ha ?" Lanjutnya menyeringai.

Joonmyeon bergetar ditatap tajam oleh Chanyeol. "Bagus sekali, tapi kenapaaaa?"

"Sekarang dengar!" Titah Chanyeol menepuk pundak Joonmyeon.

"Hitung sampai 100 setelah kami pergi, lalu kau boleh menelpon polisi atau ambulan." Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau memanggil mereka sebelum hitungan 100, aku akan kembali dan menembakmu."

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku akan menembakmu bahkan saat kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh." Jawab Chanyeol menempelkan moncong pistol di pelipis Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan hitung sampai 200, sumpah demi pamanku." Kata Joonmyeon ketakutan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bagus." Lalu beranjak dan memasuki mobil dengan wajah kesal Baekhyun menjadi pemandangan pertamanya.

"Tolong kenakan sabuk pengaman!" Ujar Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun hanya memalingkan kepalanya. Sedang Joonmyeon sudah mulai menghitung sambil meringis.

.

Di perjalanan entah menuju kemana, Chanyeol melirik Barkhyun sekilas yang sedang menatap jalanan dengan datar.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin menembaknya."

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan ?" Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol dengan marah. "Orang yang tak ingin menembak, tak usah menembak."

"Peluru itu menjadikannya pahlawan kota ini." Balas Chanyeol.

"Haha... kau gila." Baekhyun tertawa sarkas. "Kau benar-benar gila. Kau menembak setiap orang, itu tak wajar. Itu tak wajar apapun definisinya." Lanjutnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Sahut Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Tolong hentikan mobilnya!" Mohon Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol. "Aku ingin pulang. Menjauh darimu."

"Rileks Baekhyun. Rileks."

"Mungkin aku aman bersama mereka." Lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Kau bilang apa barusan ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Dan kau takut bersamaku ?" Kali ini dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Harusnya aku tak pernah mempercayaimu." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Chanyeol serius menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela.

"Oh... Baiklah." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya ke parkiran sebuah restoran. Keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi mengkerut, lalu memakai beanie nya dan ikut keluar.

Diluar Chanyeol mengintip mobil-mobil yang terparkir melalui jendela. Lalu tak lama masuklah mobil merah ke area parkir dan keluar sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil dari saku belakang seorang pria yang sedang membujuk kekasihnya yang marah. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menganga tak percaya.

"Permisi, Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini dan pergi begitu saja." Marah Baekhyun di belakang Chanyeol.

"Jawab aku!" Tuntut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menembak Joonmyeon jika kau tak membutuhkanku ?"

"Dan kenapa kau curi mobil itu? Jika kau tak membutuhkannya." Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk mobil Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin masuk kedalam mobil curian nya tadi membanting pintunya dengan keras, berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku bersamamu itu masalah untukmu. Aku pergi dan masih jadi masalah untukmu."

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena kita harus bersama. Tapi, itu hanya menjamin kau masih hidup. Jika aku tak bersamamu kau pasti sudah mati."

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang marah-marah sambil tolak pinggang.

"Kau mengerti itu ? Mati." Chanyeol membuat gerakan memotong leher dengan tangannya.

"Dan mungkin kau akan menganggap ini aneh. Tapi, aku punya urusan lain selain menyelamatkan hidupmu. Dan itu semua cukup penting." Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan nada tingginya.

"Dan..." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. "Kau tahu, aku takkan peduli lagi." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil memberikan kunci mobil Joonmyeon pada Baekhyun.

"Ini kuncinya, disana mobilnya."

"Pulanglah." Baekhyun yang sedari terdiam lalu mengambil kunci di tangan Chanyeol dengan pandangan redup.

Lalu Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil merah curian tadi menyalakan mesinnya dan berdiam diri sesaat.

Baekhyun yang ada diluar hanya menatap Chanyeol lalu menuju mobil Joonmyeon tetapi baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti lalu berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri mobil merah dan masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah Baekhyun duduk barulah Chanyeol melajukan mobil itu.

.

Hari mulai gelap ketika mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol melaju kencang di jalanan. Di dalam mobil suasana sangat hening tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi.

_"Periksa setiap BMW silver di kota ini. Tersangka menaiki mobil dengan nomor plat xxxx."_

Baekhyun yang mendengar samar-samar menutup mulutnya kaget. Jika ia tetap nekat pergi sendiri dengan mobil Joonmyeon mungkin saat ini ia sudah ada di kantor polisi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang melamun, lalu Chanyeol merogoh jaket mengambil ponselnya lalu ia melihat sebuah foto rumah beserta alamatnya. Baekhyun juga menatap Chanyeol yang sedikit menunduk melihat ponsel di pangkuannya. Lalu Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap Baekhyun kembali.

"Dengar, sampai sekarang aku tak pernah menjadi penyebab kematian orang tak berdosa. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi yang pertama." Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Terutama saat kau menunggu 'suatu saat' selama hidupmu. Impianmu akan mati bersamamu."

"Apa kau lapar ?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ayo kita makan." Ajak Chanyeol dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

.

Kini keduanya sedang mengantri di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"Apa kau punya uang ?" Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Bukankah kau bekerja di bank ?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Itu sangat konyol."

"Seandainya aku bekerja di rumah sakit, apa aku pasti bawa obat ?" Jawab Baekhyun sarkas.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun malas. "Sekarang bagaimana ?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

"Tembak saja seseorang." Celetuk Baekhyun asal.

"Kau menyukainya kan ? Menembak orang ?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Jika dia tak memberikan makanan gratis, tembak saja." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kasir. Sekarang giliran mereka memesan.

"Lagi ? Sungguh ?" Chanyeol kesal karena Baekhyun menyinggungnya.

"Aku menembaknya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Bisakah kau tak membahas itu sekarang ?"

"Aku tak pernah minta bantuanmu." Baekhyun terkekeh sarkastik. "Aku bisa sendiri." Final Baekhyun sambil bersedekap.

"Mau pesan apa Tuan ?" Seorang pria menanyakan di depan meja kasir.

"Hidupku sempurna sebelum bertemu dirimu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Haha... sempurna ?" Chanyeol tertawa singkat. "Tak heran kau mengemis di internet." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang dan tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol. Sedangkan si pelayan tadi hanya meringis melihat tamparan yang di terima Chanyeol, mungkin dia pikir mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Chanyeol hanya mrngusap pipinya yang memerah lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun sambil menghadap ke depan.

"Kami tak bisa memilih apakah pakai isi atau tanpa isi. Itu masalahnya." Ujar Chanyeol pada pria di depannya.

"Kenapa kalian tak mencoba Pan-Pizza ?"

"Apa kau suka, sayang ?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan melotot mendengar panggilan Chanyeol.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang!" Ucap Baekhyun dibalik giginya dengan berbisik.

"Kalau begitu beri aku uang." Chanyeol balas berbisik.

Melihat Baekhyun hanya diam, Chanyeol mulai merogoh jaketnya. "Kau tau ? Sebenarnya, aku ingin menembaknya."

"Jangan! Ini uang nya, ini uang nya." Baekhyun panik dan langsung mengambil uang di dompetnya.

"Jangan tembak siapapun, kumohon!" Baekhyun menatap memohon.

Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

"Kami pesan 2 Pan-Pizza dan 2 cola." Ucap Chanyeol pada pelayan.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela dan memakan pizza dengan lahap, lalu saat makanan mereka sudah habis Baekhyun bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, sehingga banyak orang yang menginginkan nyawamu ?"

Chanyeol yang baru selesai menghabiskan colanya menatap Baekhyun serius, lalu mengambil dua tempat tisu den menjadikannya tameng. Chanyeol mengeluarkan rubik dari saku jaket dalamnya dan meletakkan rubik itu di antara tempat tisu tadi.

Baekhyun menatap rubik itu heran. "Apa aku harus menyelesaikannya dulu untuk mendapat jawabanmu ?"

Lalu Chanyeol menyentuh bagian atas rubik tersebut hingga rubik tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah berlian biru.

"Bagus." Komentar Baekhyun. "Apa itu ?"

"Apa kau tak baca koran ?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggigit pizza-nya.

Baekhyun menatap berlian itu sekali lagi dan melebarkan bola matanya tak percaya.

"Tolong katakan padaku, kalau ini bukan barang yang di mulai dengan huruf HD ?" Tanya Baekhyun berbisik.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai lalu mengambil rubik diatas meja dan memasukan ke sakunya kembali.

Baekhyun menoleh ke sekitar memastikan tak ada yang melihat.

"Apa kau gila ?" Lirih Baekhyun penuh tekanan. "Itu kan... kau pencuri."

"Ku kira kau sedang dalam sebuah misi. Menyelamatkan negara atau dunia mungkin."

"Tak dapat dipercaya bahwa aku mempercayaimu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Dan kau masih mempercayaiku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya, tentu saja." Baekhyun tertawa sarkas.

"Itu sebabnya kau tak mengeraskan suaramu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Kau bisa meng-ekspos ku kapanpun kau mau."

"Tapi, kenapa kau mencuri berlian itu ?" Tanya Barkhyun serius.

"Untuk Kris Wu." Kata seseorang di seberang meja mereka, membuat mereka menolehkan kepala mereka.

Di meja seberang seorang pria dengan jaket kulitnya duduk membelakangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, pria itu - Bobby - berbalik dan langsung mengangkat tangannya saat Chanyeol mulai merogoh jaketnya untuk mengambil pistol.

"Ada banyak wanita dan anak-anak." Ujar Bobby sambil berjalan ke meja mereka.

"Mari kita bicara baik-baik."

"Kris Wu, penjahat No.1 buronan interpol. Saat dia mengincar berlian itu, Chanyeol mencurinya." Lanjut Bobby.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sedang Chanyeol hanya menatap datar.

"Restoran sudah di kepung. Mustahil untuk kabur." Kata Bobby.

"Jadi, kalau kau ikut dengan kami baik-baik, itu baik untuk semuanya."

Lalu hening sesaat.

"Sejauh yang ku tahu dia takkan ikut dengan kita." Lanjut Bobby menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi, pikirkan sekarang. Kau ingin selamat bersama kami atau mati bersama pencuri ini?" Bobby memberikan pilihan lalu berdiri agak jauh.

Baekhyun dengan matanya yang merah menatap Chanyeol. "Apa itu benar ?"

"Kau tahu, setelah semua yang kau lakukan entah kenapa aku tetap percaya jika kau orang yang baik." Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku salah." Lanjutnya

"Aku pergi." Lirih Baekhyun dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berdiri, Baekhyun yang sudah akan pergi membalik tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa melepasmu." Ucap Chanyeol serius menatap mata Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistol dan diarahkan ke dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya melebarkan bola matanya tak percaya.

"Anak-anak!" Bobby berteriak memanggil anak buahnya saat Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya.

SYUT

Baekhyun terkena tembakan di dada lalu ia ditarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya, lalu Chanyeol menendang meja kearah Bobby hingga terjungkal.

Lalu Chanyeol melemparkan dirinya dan juga Baekhyun yang ada di pelukannya ke arah kaca hingga terpecah dan terjun dari lantai dua restoran itu. Mereka meluncur ke sebuah jurang karena restoran itu terletak di dataran tinggi.

Bobby dan Hanbin menembakkan peluru namun hanya kaca dan meja yang terkena lalu merela melongok ke jurang tadi.

"Lompatan yang hebat, Bos." Komentar Hanbin sambil menunjuk jurang di bawah sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu satu cara menuju surga." Lanjut Hanbin cepat saat mendapat pelototan Bobby.

"Dia takkan mati begitu mudah." Ujar Bobby sambil melihat langit gelap. Hanbin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Bobby dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

"Seseorang sedang mengawasinya." Akhir Bobby lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, Bobby melewatkan seringaian dari Hanbin. Entah apa maksudnya.

.

Baekhyun side.

Aku tak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi, Chanyeol menembakku tepat di dada namun aku tak merasakan sakit, hanya seperti tertusuk jarum. Lalu Chanyeol menarik ku lompat ke jurang lalu setelahnya mataku terpejam, entah kenapa mataku rasanya berat sekali. Namun begitu aku tetap bisa merasakan jika Chanyeol menggendongku ke sebuah mobil dan menidurkan ku di kursi belakang.

Esoknya aku terganggu dengan cahaya matahari dan aku melihat Chanyeol sedang menyetir, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Jangan khawatir Baekhyun, kita sudah aman." Lalu mataku kembali terpejam.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali terbangun karena mendengar suara helikopter yang berisik dan aku kembali melihat Chanyeol, ia sedang memelukku sekarang. Aku tak tahu, mengapa aku merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat lalu mataku kembali terpejam.

Dan yang terakhir ku ingat adalah Chanyeol sedang mengendarai speedboat, lalu saat malam hari ia menggendongku di bawah guyuran hujan.

TBC

Hai kita ketemu lagi.

Untuk ChalienB04 : setelah aku cek lagi ternyata ada beberapa part yang hilang mungkin itu yg buat kamu bingung tp sekarang udh aku perbaiki kok.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca.


	6. Chapter 5

The Privat Island

.

.

.

Terbangun dari tidur dalam keadaan pusing adalah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat pertama membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah gelas berisikan air jeruk dengan _sticky note_ bertuliskan Good Morning, lalu ia duduk sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Baekhyun memandangi sekitar dengan bingung, ia berada di sebuah pondok kayu yang tidak terlalu besar terdapat ranjang kayu yang terlapisi kasur tipis dan sebuah meja sedang di sisi kiri ranjang, lalu ada sebuah lemari kayu kecil dekat pintu.

Memilih turun dari ranjang dan memakai sepasang sandal-entah milik siapa-yang berada di bawahnya lalu meminum air jeruk di atas meja hingga tandas, tenggorokannya benar-benar kering dan juga ia sangat lapar.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar deburan ombak dan baru menyadari bahwa tanah yang ia pijak adalah kumpulan pasir putih khas pantai. Lalu ia berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu dan terdengar deritan saat ia membukanya.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan setelah membuka pintu adalah melongo karena yang ada di depan sejauh mata memandang adalah air berwarna biru cerah membentang indah, juga terdapat pulau kecil lainnya di sekitar.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar pondok itu dan benar tercengang pada apa yang dilihatnya, ia berada disebuah pulau dengan pasir putih bersih dan air laut yang jernih. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai menjambak rambutnya sendiri memastikan jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Lalu pandangan Baekhyun teralih pada sosok pria bertelanjang dada sedang menebas potongan kayu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan ia sempat terpaku sesaat pada otot di perut pria tersebut. Dan saat menyadari pria itu adalah Chanyeol amarah Baekhyun memuncak ketika ingatan saat Chanyeol menembaknya di restoran waktu itu.

Dengan berjalan cepat Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"HEY." Baekhyun berteriak membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, _good morning_ Baekhyun."

"Mengapa kau menembak ku?" Tanya Baekhyun sedetik setelah sampai di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ssstt..." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melihat langit yang cerah.

"Ssstt ? Janyan katakan 'ssstt' padaku." Ujar Baekhyun marah.

"Kau menembakku!" Lanjut Baekhyun menekan kalimatnya.

"Jika aku tak menembak mu, maka mereka yang akan menembakmu." Jelas Chanyeol singkat.

"Tenang, itu hanya bius. Obat bius." Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan santai dengan ia yang mengumpulkan potongan kayu yang barusan ia potong dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Apapun itu. Mengapa kau menembakku ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Hey aku berbicara padamu." Baekhyun menuntut di belakang Chanyeol.

"Ssstt..." Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun diam yang sejak tadi terus bicara.

"Ssstt ? Memangnya kau siapa ?" Tantang Baekhyun sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga ke bibir pantai hingga keduanya jatuh terhempas ombak kecil yang mendekat.

Baekhyun terbatuk tersedak air dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya, lalu Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Aku menembakmu demi kebaikanmu."

"Jika aku tak menyelamatkanmu-"

"Mereka akan membunuhku, benar kan ?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol sambil terbatuk.

"Benar." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangguk.

Lalu pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada pakaian Baekhyun yang basah.

"Omong-omong kau terlihat cocok dengan pakaian yang ku belikan."

"Sekarang masuk ke kamar dan keringkan pakaiannya!" Suruh Chanyeol.

"Karena kita tak punya baju lagi." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil memunguti kayu yang terjatuh tadi.

Baekhyun baru tersadar jika ia tidak memakai pakaian yang terakhir ia pakai, ia sekarang hanya memakai celana jeans selutut dengan kaus kuning sebagai atasannya.

"Bajuku, siapa yang mengganti bajuku?" Tanya Baekhyun menuntut.

Chanyeol yang sedang mempersiapkan panggangan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Rileks, aku yang menggantinya sendiri." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk.

"Kau ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan picingan mata.

"Aku bersumpah."

"Kau yang mengganti bajuku?"

"Ya, oh..." Chanyeol terdiam saat tau maksud Baekhyun.

"Aku paham." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, jika aku bisa menghindari puluhan penjaga dan ratusan kamera cctv lalu mencuri Hope Diamond dari Menara London-" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan maju lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Maka, kenapa tidak mungkin aku mengganti pakaianmu dengan mata tertutup ?"

"Aku bukan sedang mengiyakan kalau mataku tertutup tapi- ugh." Chanyeol mengaduh saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun memukul dadanya.

"Baek, aku bisa jelaskan-" lalu pukulan lain Chanyeol dapatkan sambil memundurkan badannya.

"Oke Baekhyun, sudah cukup. Ughh..." lalu Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang hendak memukulnya lagi dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun sehingga kini Chanyeol seakan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Hebat Baekhyun, kau sungguh ahli bela diri." Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang ingin melepaskan diri namun apa daya, kekuatan Baekhyun tak sebanding dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi, simpan kekuatanmu untuk nanti. Sekarang aku lapar, bisa kita makan ?" Chanyeol mulai bernegoisasi.

Baekhyun terdiam lalu tanpa aba-aba menggigit tangan Chanyeol dengan kencang.

"AAWW..." lantas Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada Baekhyun

Chanyeol memeriksa tangannya yang tergigit sehingga tidak melihat Baekhyun yang mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan menjauh.

Karena tak adanya sinyal di ponsel itu Baekhyun memasuki area hutan untuk mencari sinyal. Baekhyu terus berusaha menelpon neneknya hingga ada satu garis sinyal panggilanpun tersambung.

.

.

.

Jauh di Korea sana Heechul sedang menghadapi puluhan wartawan yang menanyakan tentang Baekhyun terlibat dalam pencurian berlian.

Heechul mengangkat telapak tangannya menyuruh para wartawan untuk diam.

"Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian tanpa berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu pada pengacaraku." Ujar Heechul seperti yang pernah ia tonton dalam film.

"Nek, tolong berhenti menonton film amerika." Ucap salah satu wartawan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Heechul berbunyi menampilkan sebuah nomor asing pada layar.

"Halo."

"_Halo nenek?_"

"Siapa ? Baekhyun?."

"_Halo, halo_?"

"Lihat! Baekhyun menelpon." Heechul menunjukkan ponselnya pada wartawan bahwa Baekhyun menelpon.

_"Halo nenek! Nenek bisa mendengarku ?"_

"Halo Baekhyun! Baekhyun ?" Lalu panggilan terputus.

Masih di korea, sorang lelaki tersentak dari tidurnya saat komputer di depannya berbunyi, pada layar komputer terlihat sebuah gambar peta dengan titik kecil merah yang berdetak dengan tulisan _Location Found_. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Tuan, kami sudah mendapat lokasinya."

_"Bagus, langsung cari dia!"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menghubungi neneknya setelah panggilan sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja terputus, bahkan ia sampai berjalan jauh untuk mendapatkan sinyal lagi. Hingga Baekhyun tersadar ia sudah berada jauh dari pantai tadi. Sepertinya ia tersesat.

Hingga 2 jam lamanya baru Baekhyun kembali ke pantai dengan keadaan yang cukup berantakan, daun-daun hinggap di rambutnya yang acak acakan.

Baekhyun bersimpuh di atas pasir karena kelelahan.

"Kau sudah selesai melihat-lihat ? Pulau ini cukup besar." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengolesi ikan dengan mentega.

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku, maka silahkan bunuh aku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan lemas.

"Aku tak ingin membunuhmu Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masakanku." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat beberapa piring.

"Ayo makan!" Ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan menuju Chanyeol sambil membersihkan daun-daun yang ada di kepalanya. Saat sampai, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang memanggang ikan, lalu Baekhyun mengambil duduk di depan meja yang sudah ada salad dalam piring dan memakannya.

"Jadi, kau juga bisa memasak ?" Tanya Baekhyun dalam kunyahan nya.

"Memasak adalah pelajaran ke-3 di sekolah ku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengoleskan kecap pada ikan.

"Memangnya kau bersekolah dimana ?"

"SPS." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Seoul Public School ?"

"Seongnam Public School." Koreksi Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol meraih sebuah kelapa muda dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menerima kelapa muda dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang terduduk. "Pencuri." Jawab Chanyeol dengan misterius.

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya. "Jadi itu benar ?"

"Kau mencuri berlian itu untuk Kris Wu."

"Ya. Tapi, apa kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan berlian itu padanya?"

"Lalu kenapa kau mencurinya ?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Agar tak ada orang lain yang mencurinya." Chanyeol menghentikan acara memanggang ikan sejenak.

"Berlian itu 'aman' bersamaku." Chanyeol membuat gerakan tanda kutip pada kata aman.

"Kenapa tidak kau serahkan saja pada polisi atau pemerintah?"

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Kris Wu punya hubungan dengan polisi dan pemerintah."

"Tak ada yang dapat di percaya." Lanjut Chanyeol menatap kearah mata Baekhyun.

"Benar kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

Baekhyun pikir yang Chanyeol katakan ada benarnya juga, demi uang semua orang bisa melakukan apa saja. Kuasa uang benar-benar menakutkan.

Baekhyun mendongak menghadap Chanyeol. "Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu?"

"Rencana ? Hmm..." Chanyeol menatap ke arah cerahnya langit lalu menunduk menatap Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tak punya rencana."

"Sekarang semua orang berusaha mencari tahu rencanaku." Chanyeol menjauhi Barkhyun dan meneruskan masakannya yang tertunda.

"Dan mereka masih berusaha membuat rencana balasan." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tapi, jika aku tak punya rencana bagaimana mereka akan menangkapku, benar kan?" Tanya Chanyeol main-main sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar."

Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi, ini tempat persembunyianmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Salah satunya."

"Memangnya kau punya berapa banyak ?"

"12. Eh tidak, sekarang hanya 11. Satu tempat di Hawai hancur bulan lalu."

"Memangnya ini dimana ?"

"Salah satu pulau di Thailand."

Baekhyun tertawa tak percaya, pria di depannya ini benar-benar pencuri profesional hingga memiliki banyak tempat persembunyian.

Saat Chanyeol ingin memindahkan ikan bakar ke atas piring tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara helikopter dan melihat beberapa pria berlari kearahnya sambil menembakkan pistol.

DOR DOR

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menunduk dan berlari.

Mereka bersembunyi di sisi pondok kayu menghindari tembakan. Baekhyun sedari tadi sudah bergetar dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin ? Tak ada yang melihat kita saat datang kemari. Dan aku juga tak menelpon siapapun. Dan kau..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun curiga.

"Aku... tadi menelpon menggunakan ponsel mu, maaf." Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeram marah.

DOR DOR

Suara tembakan semakin mendekat, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berlari ke dalam hutan. Orang-orang tadi pun mengikuti kedalam hutan sambil tetap menembakkan peluru.

Chanyeol melewati sebuah jembatan kayu panjang untuk sampai ke seberang, orang-orang di belakangnya menembaki jembatan tersebut hingga roboh dan untungnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di seberang membuat orang-orang tadi tak bisa lewat dan memutuskan mencari jalan lain.

Baekhyun sudah menangis ketakutan dan Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik bebatuan pada sisi pantai yang lain.

"Baekhyun, tunggu disini sampai aku kembali. Aku harus membereskan mereka."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu Chanyeol masuk kembali kedalam hutan ia bersembunyi di balik pohon saat orang-orang tadi mulai mendekat.

Saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat Chanyeol muncul dan menendang kakinya dengan keras hingga orang itu tersungkur lalu merebut senjatanya dan menembak paha orang tersebut. Orang-orang yang dibelakang menyadarinya dan mulai menembaki, Chanyeol membalas tembakan mereka dari balik pepohonan.

Chanyeol merutuk sial saat pistol yang di pegangnya kehabisan peluru, ia mengintip dari sela pohon dan melemparkan pistol tersebut ke arah seorang terdekat hingga mengenai dahinya lalu Chanyeol keluar menghantam tengkuk pria tersebut hingga pingsan dan saat Chanyeol ingin merampas pistol dari tangan pria yang pingsan tadi seseorang dibelakangnya menodongkan moncong pistol ke arahnya membuat ia urung.

"Angkat tangan!!" Suruh pria tersebut membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara.

Ketika Chanyeol membalik badannya terlihat seorang pria tambun menodongkan senjata laras panjang kearahnya. Chanyeol yang masih mengankat tangannya dengan berani maju dengan tatapan intimidasi membuat pria tambun-Shindong- tersebut mundur dan dengan mudahnya Chanyeol merebut senjata itu dan membalik keadaan dimana saat ini Shindong lah yang mengangkat tangan ketakutan.

Shindong terus memundurkan badannya hingga ia menabrak pohon dibelakanya membuat ia terpojok.

"Untuk apa aku harus membunuhmu ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Karena mencoba menangkapku, atau karena hanya membawa 3 orang untuk menangkapku ?" Lanjut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tepat berada di hadapan Shindong yang menciut takut, lalu melepas kacamata hitam Shindong agar ia bisa melihat mata lawannya secara langsung.

"Aku yang mencuri berlian itu, bung. Tunjukanlah rasa hormat." Chanyeol berucap main-main sambil melempar kacamata itu ke tanah.

"Serahkan berlian itu, atau Kris tak akan melepaskanmu." Papar Shibdong.

Chanyeol menekan badan senjata laras panjang yang ia bawa pada leher Shindong.

"Dan dimana aku bisa temukan si Kris ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Jawab Shindong tergagap.

"Katakan!" Chanyeol semakin menekan senjata tersebut membuat Shindong sesak.

"Ugh, Kris tak pernah bertemu siapapun."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu pada siapa kau akan berikan berlian itu ?"

Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

BUG

Chanyeol menghantam leher Shindong dengan sikunya dan semakin menekan senjata laras panjang tadi pada dada Shindong.

"Katakan!! Kris tak akan peduli meskipun kau mati."

Shindong terdiam sesaat.

"Mino. Song Mino." Ucap Shindong akhirnya.

"Tugasku menyerahkan berlian itu pada Mino."

"Dan dimana aku bisa bertemu dia ?"

Lagi, Shindong mengegeleng cepat hingga kali ini Chanyeol menghantam sisi kepanya dengan gagang senjata yang ia bawa.

"Pikirkan ini. Katakan atau mati ?" Tawar Chanyeol menekan leher Shindong dengan lengannya.

"A-akan ku b-beritahu!" Ucap Shindong kesusahan bernafas.

"Bel Air, Praha." Lanjut Shindong.

"Bel Air." Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu...

DOR

Suara tembakan terdengar dari jauh terdapat beberapa orang yang sepertinya anak buah kris yang baru datang membuat Chanyeol membanting tubuh Shindong ke tanah dan lari menuju ke tempat Baekhyun bersembunyi.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju _Speedbot_yang tak jauh dari mereka lalu menaikinya dan melaju membelah lautan. Di belakang sana 2 _speedboat_ dan 2 _jetski_ yang mengejar mereka.

Diatas _speedboat _Chanyeol membuka tas yang sejak awal sudah ada disana dan mengambil 2 pistol lalu menyelipkannya diantara pinggang.

"Baekhyun kemari! Pelajaran singkat, kau hanya perlu menekan gasnya agar perahu nya terus melaju. Kau yang mengemudi."

"Lalu kau ?"

"Aku akan membereskan mereka." Ucap Chanyeol dan langsung menghadap ke belakang membalas tembakan mereka.

Pertama menembak orang yang mendekat menggunakan _jetski_ tepat di dada hingga mereka terjatuh ke air lalu menembak orang-orang yang berada diatas speedbot dan orang di balik kemudi membuat perahu tersebut oleng dan menabrak speedboat lainnya sehingga mereka tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

Chanyeol mengambil alih kemudi dan menambah kecepatan untuk sampai. Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tangan gemetar membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tanganya menenangkan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun. _Trust me_." Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk lemas.

Saat sampai di pesisir pantai utama Chanyeol mematikan mesin perahu dan meninggalkan perahu itu begitu saja, lalu membawa Baekhyun lari bersama nya tak peduli pada pandangan beberapa orang yang sedang berjemur.

Chanyeol menghentikan taksi dan meminta supir untuk mengantar ke sebuah tempat. 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah tempat seperti lapangan pesawat terbang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengganti pakaian mereka yang basah dengan sepasang pakaian baru yang entah Chanyeol dapat dari mana.

Chanyeol menjauh dan berbincang sesaat pada seorang pria lalu mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah pesawat kecil.

"Kita akan kemana ?" Tanya Baekhyun saat sudah duduk di tempatnya.

"Praha." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan di benak Baekhyun tapi ia tahan karena sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya, dan Baekhyun memilih memejamkan matanya.

TBC

Gak yakin sih sama chapter ini, adegan tembak2annya kurang memuaskan ya kan ? Aku aja kurang suka, nulis itu susah lho apalagi yang genre crime gini salut deh sama author2 yang bisa bikin action yang keren.

Dan mungkin ini gak akan sampe 10 chap, mungkin beberapa chap lagi selesai.

Makasih ya yang udah sempetin baca dan review, ga nyangka tulisan kek gini ada juga yang baca.


	7. Chapter 6

The Casino

.

.

.

Suara cuitan burung membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur nyenyak nya. Mereka sampai di praha sekitar tengah malam dan memesan sebuah kamar di salah satu hotel ? Entahlah, ini terlalu kecil jika dibilang hotel tapi terlalu mewah jika dibilang motel. Kamarnya tidak luas tapi juga tidak sempit, terdiri dari satu ranjang besar, lemari, satu set sofa dan kamar mandi dan juga balkon. Untuk saat ini Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana Chanyeol dapat berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lainnya dengan mudah.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk di ranjang dan melihat Chanyeol yang masih tertidur di sofa, ia berjalan menuju balkon yang dihiasi tanaman rambat yang indah. Sibuk memandangi jalanan pagi di praha Baekhyun di kejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

_"__Welcome to praha."_

Itu suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengok dan ikut tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol.

"Kita tak bisa terlalu lama di sini." Ujar Chanyeol. "Jadi kita harus segera pergi." Lanjutnya.

Sambil tersenyum Baekhyun berujar "Kau tahu ? Hidupku sangat sempurna. Hanya aku dan nenek, bank dan rumah."

Baekhyun menatap langit yang cerah.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan selain itu. Tapi, sejak aku bertemu denganmu hidupku berubah bagaikan film aksi." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap tepat ke mata Baekhyun. "Entah apa selanjutnya. Tapi, aku tak takut sekarang."

"Aku mempercayaimu." Lanjut Baekhyun tegas balas menatap mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya kau membuat impianku menjadi nyata." Baekhyun kembali menatap jalanan ramai di bawah sana.

"Dan kau ?" Tanya Baekhyun "Apa impian mu ?"

"Kita harus segera pergi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman paksa.

"Apa 'suatu saat' mu itu Chanyeol ?" Paksa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama hingga Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol enggan menjawab.

"Rumah." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, Rumahku Surgaku." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil menatap langit.

"Suatu saat." Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Kita mau kemana ?"

"Kita akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu."

Chnayeol berlalu.

Yang tidak Chanyeol tahu adalah mata Baekhyun memerah menahan tangis sambil tersenyum haru mendengar impian sederhana Chanyeol.

Rumah.

...

Selesai mandi mereka bersiap untuk sarapan yang telah Chanyeol pesan melalui layanana hotel. Setelah itu Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah cafe di seberang hotel. Cafe kecil tapi cukup ramai karena makanannya yang enak, Baekhyun terpaksa sarapan lagi karena menu dari hotel sungguh tidak cocok dengan lidahnya, ia memesan pasta karena hanya itu yang ia tahu di daftar menu sedangkan Chanyeol memesan segelas kopi dan _croissant_.

Di pojok cafe Chanyeol melihat sebuah panggung kecil yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghibur para pelanggan. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke kasir dan meminta izin kepada pemilik cafe untuk menggunakan panggung itu yang tentu saja langsung diberi izin.

Chanyeol mengambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah tersedia dan mengatur gitarnya. Petikan sederhana senar gitarpun mulai mengalun hingga membuat pengunjung langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada panggung kecil itu.

Intro lagu dari musisi terkenal yang berkolaborasi dengan salah satu member girlgroup korea pun mulai terdengar, _Written in The Star by _Jond Legend ft Wendy (RV).

Semua pengunjung menikmati alunan lagu tersebut ditambah suara bass Chnayeol yang menggetarkan jiwa tak terkecuali Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip tak ia sangka pria yang paling dicari kini menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis dengan penuh penjiwaan seperti itu.

_Don't tell me you don't feel what I feel right now~_

_Ooh it has been all over you_

_Don't tell me you don't feel what I feel somehow~_

_Ooh I can find my way back to you_

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menutup mata kini membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung bertatapan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

_You can go anywhere babe where ever you want~_

_Because I know it written in the stars~_

_You can go any whichway no matter how far~_

_Because I know it written in the stars~~_

Chanyeol menyelesaikan bait terakhirnya dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan yang diikuti semua pengunjung. Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menggandeng nya keluar kafe.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa bermain alat musik." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Banyak yang tidak kau tahu tentang aku Baekhyun."

Senyum Baekhyun langsung luntur.

"Tapi aku janji setelah semua ini selesai kau akan tahu banyak hal tentangku." Sahut Chanyeol cepat tidak ingi membuat Baekhyun bersedih.

"Kau janji ?"

"Kau percaya padaku ?"

"Jika aku tak percaya mana mungkin aku mau ikut bersamamu sampai kesini." Balas Baekhyun main-main.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Ayo aku akan mengajak mu ke pantai. Pantai disini sangat indah kau tahu ?"

"Benarkah ?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala singkat dan memanggil taksi.

Pantai yang Chanyeol Maksud hanya berjarak 20 menit dari hotel. Saat sampai di pantai Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju tepi pantai dan melepas sepatunya. Disini warna pasir pantai tidaklah berwarna putih seperti pantai kebanyakan tetapi pasirnya berwarna kehitaman dan sangat lembut.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya agar Chanyeol mendekat. Saat Chanyeol sampai dan ikut melepas sepatunya ia berdiri disamping Baekhyun yang menghadap ke laut.

"AAAAAHHHH..." Baekhyun berteriak sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar.

Chanyeol yang terkejut memegang dadanya dan memandang Baekhyun sengit.

"Hei bisakah kau tak berteriak seperti itu ? Kau membuatku terkejut dan lihatlah semua orang memandangmu."

"Hehehe..." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh tak berdosa.

"Ya maaf, aku kan hanya terlalu senang melihat pantai." Ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil sebatang kayu kecil disamping nya ia berjongkok dan menulis random diatas pasir, sedang Chanyeol hanya menatap kelakuan Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan diajak orang tuanya berlibur ke pantai.

"Memangnya berapa umur mu ? Sudah seperti anak kecil saja."

"Tahun ini aku berusia 25 tahun, dan kau berapa umurmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Aku akan 28 tahun." Jawab Chnayeol singkat tetapi...

"Apa kau bilang ? Kau berusia 25 tahun ?"

Apa Chanyeol tidak salah dengar.

"Jangan bercanda. Muka imut seperti bocah SMA begitu mana mungkin 25 tahun."

"Mengaku saja kalau kau ini sebenarnya masih 17 tahun." Lanjut Chanyeol masih tak percaya.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari kegiatan berjongkok nya.

"Apa katamu ? Bocah SMA ?"

Baekhyun menggulung lengan bajunya dan meletak kan tangan nya di pinggang sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku ini sudah dewasa asal kau tahu, dan satu lagi. Aku. Tidak. Imut." Baekhyun menekan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Yeah kau tidak imut dengan mata seperti anak anjing begitu." Sahut Chanyeol asal.

"Aww..." Chanyeol memegang lengannya yang baru saja Baekhyun pukul dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Hei, mengapa memukulku ?"

Chanyeol berjalan mundur saat melihat Baekhyun semakin maju dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa kau bilang ?"

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Aku bilang kau imut seperti anak anjing. Aww..." kali ini dada Chanyeol yang kena sasaran Baekhyun.

Dan selanjutnya adegan kejar-kejaran pun tak bisa dihindari.

...

"Pukulan mu lumayan juga."

Setelah lelah kejar-kejaran mereka pun memilih duduk di pasir pantai sambil meminum es kelapa muda menikmati senja.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada yang bilang aku ini imut, bagaimanapun kan aku ini laki-laki."

"Iya kau laki-laki yang imut."

"Kau mau ku pukul lagi ya ?" Baekhyun sudah mengangkat tangannya.

"Haha, aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau sensitif sekai sudah seperti perempuan saja."

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung mencubit lengan Chanyeol.

"Ahhh oke oke, aku akan diam."

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening, mereka berdua menikmati matahari yang berwarna jingga tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Chanyeol tersenyum tak menyangka misi yang ia jalankan bisa semenyenangkan ini, lalu wajah Chanyeol kembali datar ketika mengingat misi selanjutnya.

"Ayo Baekhyun."

"Kemana ?"

"Kita kembali ke hotel."

Chanyeol tak langsung memanggil taksi, ia membawa Baekhyun menyebrangi jalanan dan melewati sebuah gedung besar dan megah. Baekhyun menikmati lampu-lampu jalanan yang berkelap-kelip sedang Chanyeol mengamati seorang pria asia yang baru saja berjalan masuk ke gedung megah dengan tulisan besar _The Royal Casino._

Chanyeol menyeringai.

...

Sesampainya di hotel Baekhyun segera membasuh tubuhnya dikamar mandi. Sesudah itu ia berjalan menuju balkon menikmati pemandangan praha di malam hari. Cukup lama Baekhyun berdiam diri di balkon hingga ia menengok kedalam kamar dan melihat Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu sedang mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Kita akan pergi kemana ?" Tanya Baekhyun bersender di pintu balkon.

"Bukan kita, hanya aku."

"Kau tetap di kamar Baekhyun, pesanlah makanan melalui layanan hotel kudengar mereka punya sushi yang enak."

"Aku akan segera kembali, oke." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Sebelum Chanyeol sampai pintu suara Baekhyun terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Tidak." Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku ikut atau aku akan tetap mengikutimu."

Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun membuat tanda pistol dengan kedua tangannya.

_"__We're a team now."_ Kata Baekhyun main-main.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan tunggu dibawah."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang dan mulai bersiap.

...

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun disamping hotel dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat pria paruh baya yang sedang membaca koran tapi bukan itu masalah nya. Dibalik koran itu terdapat wajah nya dan juga Baekhyun dengan tulisan WANTED.

Tempat ini sudah tidak aman batin Chanyeol.

Mendengar suara langkah mendekat Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan tuxedo putih yang membuatnya tambah mempesona. Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi itu tak bertahan lama ketika Chanyeol melihat dua orang polisi berjalan kearah mereka sontak Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memojokkannya ke dinding seolah ingin mencium Baekhyun dengan meletakkan tangan kirinya disamping kepala Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ?" Saat Baekhyun hendak melihat, Chanyeol langsung menahannya.

"Ada polisi."

Baekhyun langsung mengerti dan terdiam. Dua polisi tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah Vanding Machine, sepertinya mereka sedang membeli minuman.

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun tersadar jika sejak tadi Chanyeol diam-diam melirik kearah bibirnya dan itu membuat Beakhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan berusaha menciumku." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk mencium mu."

"Pembohong. Pasti iya."

"Tidak."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau yang ingin menciumku ?" Tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau pernah mencium seseorang ?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"T-tentu saja pernah."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi mendengar nada Baekhyun yang gugup.

"Hm." Baekhyun hanya bergumam.

"Kapan ? Saat di sekolah ?"

"Ti-dak. Tapi setelahnya."

"Tidak mungkin."

Hening sejenak. Sampai...

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol kilat.

"Lihat ? Aku tahu cara berciuman." Ujar Baekhyun bangga.

Chanyeol terkekeh singkat.

"Kau sebut itu ciuman ?"

"Ya. Kenapa ?"

"Inilah... Ciuman." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut hingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Setelah sekian detik barulah Chanyeol melepas ciuman tersebut tetapi Baekhyun masih menutup matanya dengan nafas tertahan. Lima detik kemudian barulah Baekhyun membuka mata dan langsung tertunduk malu. Chanyeol yang tanpa Baekhyun sadar juga memalu memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang guna melihat keadaan, setelah dua polisi tadi pergi barulah Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun dan berjalan lebih dulu.

Baekhyun di belakang tersenyum malu lalu menyusul Chanyeol dan menggandeng tangannya.

...

Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung megah dengan gaya eropa dengan tulisan _The Royal Casino_ terpampang besar di atas gedung ini. Baekhyun tidak bertanya kenapa mereka kemari. Mereka memasuki gedung itu dan Baekhyun sungguh tercengang dengan interior nya, sungguh mewah dan berkelas.

Bisa dilihat beberapa kelompok orang mengelilingi sebuah meja besar, tak usah bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan. Tentu saja berjudi, tapi kali ini judi kelas atas dengan taruhan jutaan dolar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju ke sisi ruangan agar tidak terlalu mencolok, tapi siapapun pasti akan menengok ketika melihat sosok cantik Baekhyun berbalut tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu nya, apalagi mereka orang asia.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan.

"Aku harus menyerahkan berlian ini pada seseorang." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Pada siapa ?"

"Song Mino."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan seorang pelayan yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"_Excusme, I'm looking for Mr. Song Mino_."

"_Oh, He is right there Sir._" Jawab si pelayan sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk dihadapan meja besar bersama beberapa orang. Lalu pelayan itu berlalu.

"Itu dia." Tunjuk Baekhyun dengan suara yang bisa dikatakan tidak kecil.

Chanyeol langsung menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dan menggeram sebentar sambil menggertakan giginya.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurus ini oke ? Kau cukup diam saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum "Kau iri. Kau iri kan karena aku lebih baik darimu."

"Makanya kau tak mau membawaku kemari tadi." Baekhyun tersenyum kucu.

"Yeah,_ beginner' luck."_ Ucap Chanyeol mengejek membuat Baekhyun merengut.

"Sekarang agen 000. Ayo coba keberuntungan kita."

Lalu Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun ke sebuah kelompok kecil yang mengelilingi meja panjang untuk permainan _Roulete_.

"Woahh, uang mu banyak sekali." Ujar Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa tumpuk uang Dollar dari saku jas nya dan menukarnya dengan beberapa _Chips_ sesuai nominal uang yang di tukar tadi. Chanyeol menyerahkan _Chips_ nya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tau caranya bermain." Ujar Baekhyun pelan pada Chanyeol.

"Pertaruhkan semuanya di No. 14 _Black_." Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun meletakkan uang itu di atas meja panjang yang bertuliskan angka 14 berwarna hitam.

"Semuanya ?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"_No more bets ?"_ Tanya sang _Dealer_.

Lalu _Dealer_ memutar _Roulette_ dan melemparkan bola kecil berwarna putih kedalam roda yang berputar beberapa kali hingga bola putih yang ada didalamnya berhenti pada nomor...

_"The__ winner is... No. 14 Black."_

"Aaahh, _we won_." Baekhyun berteriak senang, mengambil _Chips_ taruhan yang berhasil ia menangkan. Hingga teriakannya berhasil mengundang atensi Mino.

"Sekarang apa lagi ?" Tanya Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Nomor 25 _Black_."

"Oke, 25 _Black_." Baekhyun meletakkan semua Chips pada papan.

Menunggu _Dealer_ memutar _Roulette_ nya dan...

_"The winner is... 25 Black."_

"Aaahhh, _We won. We won again_." Baekhyun berteriak heboh bahkan ia sampai mengguncang tangan seorang wanita di samping nya. Baekhyun mengambil semua uang diatas papan.

"12 _Red_." Suruh Chanyeol.

"Sudah cukup Chanyeol, kita sudah punya banyak uang. Ayo pergi." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Letakkan semuanya di 12 _Red_ Baekhyun."

"Kau yakin ? Kita sudah punya banyak."

"No.12 Baekhyun."

"Oke, 12 _Red_." Baekhyun nampak keberatan.

Roulette pun di putar dan...

"The winner is... number 17 _Red_."

"_Nooo_." Baekhyun berujar frustasi.

"Yeahh." Seseorang di samping Baekhyun bersorak.

"Itu menandakan bahwa nomor 12 berarti bahaya." Ujar Chanyeol tenang.

"Lalu mengapa kau memilih nomor 12 ? Padahal beberapa menit lalu aku sudah menjadi orang kaya."

"Beberapa menit lalu kau bahkan tak tahu cara bermain _Roulette_."

"Harusnya aku tak pernah mendengarmu."

"Aha! Semuany baik-baik saja saat kau menang. Bahkan tadi kau memeluk ku."

"Kau begitu mudah." Lanjut Chanyeol.

_"How dare you!!"_ Marah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sempat menoleh kebelakang sedikit dan melihat Mino sedang memperhatikan mereka karena suara Baekhyun tidak bisa dikatakan kecil apalagi mereka berbicara menggunakan Bahasa korea.

"_Perfect_." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti

"Sekarang tampar aku!" Suruh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Tampar aku Baekhyun !!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memukul orang tanpa alasan".

"Tak bisa menampar, tak bisa mencium. Lalu, kau ini bisanya apa ?" Sindir Chanyeol.

"Mengemis cinta di internet. Oohh Resepsionis Bank." Lanjut Chanyeol bernada.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena marah dan...

PLAK

Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol. Membuat atensi orang-orang tertuju pada mereka, termasuk Mino yang sedang bermain _Blackjack_, dua meja di seberang mereka.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan berbisik ditelinganya cepat.

"Bagus Baekhyun. Sekarang pergi ke toilet, dan saat dia kesana bilang padanya jika aku menunggunya 5 menit lagi di teras belakang sendiri. _Go go go_."

Lalu Baekhyun Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada sambil memasang wajah marah dan mulai berlalu dari sana tapi baru dua langkah Baekhyun mengambil segelas minuman dari pelayan yang lewat dan menuju kearah Chanyeol lalu menyiramkan nya pada wajah Chanyeol sambil berujar...

_"Go to hell."_

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang basah.

Disisi lain Mino yang melihat Baekhyun pergi langsung menyusulnya, ia yakin pasti Baekhyun mengetahui seeuatu.

...

Baekhyun berjalan di lorong sepi menuju ke toilet. Tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Sangat disayangkan, orang-orang yang tidak tahu nilai dari berlian yang mereka miliki." Ucap Mino.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Mino. "Itu bukan berlian biasa tapi _The Hope Diamond."_

"_The Hope Diamond._" Mino menyeringai, tepat sasaran batinnya.

"Tapi _The Hope Diamond_ tidak bisa dicuri." Lanjut Mino.

"Tergantung pencurinya." Baekhyun menyeringai seksi.

Mino menganggukan kepalanya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Song Mino."

"Dan niat pencuri ?" Baekhyun tidak menyebutkan namanya.

"Tentu saja mencuri."

"Dan ke inginan berlian itu ?" Tanya Mino.

"Menghirup udara segar." Jawab Baekhyun sambil melirik kebelakang nya.

Mino mengerti dengan kode tersebut.

"15 menit lagi, 2 gelas wiski. Dan pencurinya akan menungguku di teras."

"5 menit. Atau orang lain akan mencuri berlian itu." Dan Baekhyun pun berlalu.

"Hmm, _Nice_." Ujar Mino saat melihat lekukan tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

...

Baekhyun kembali ke aula utama sambil mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Saat sedang mencari Baekhyun merasakan tarikan pada tanganya dan Chanyeol menariknya ke pojokan.

"_Well done._" Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke hotel." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil memberikan kartu akses kamar hotel mereka pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol teduh.

"Dan setelah ini, kau... aku. Maksudku kita ?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum hangat. "Kau tau ? Kau benar-benar diluar dugaan."

"Aku akan menunggu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium sekilas pipi Chanyeol lalu pergi dari sana.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi ekspresi Chanyeol berubah keras, tak ada senyuman hangat seperti sebelumnya. Lalu ia berlalu untuk menemui seseorang yang pastinya sudah menunggunya di teras.

...

Dibagian belakang gedung Casino ini terdapat teras luas beserta kolam renang untuk bersantai. Mino berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang diatasnya sudah ada beberapa minuman beralkohol dan es balok dalam ember kecil, ia menuangkan wiski kedalam gelas kecil dan saat akan mengambil beberapa es di ujung meja ia melihat sebuah rubik berwarna silver dengan berlian biru berkilau diatasnya.

Mino mengambil berlian itu hati-hati dan membawanya keatas dengan mata menerawang untuk meneliti apakah berlian itu asli.

"Pesta wiski, ha!!"

Mino dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara tepat di belakangnya, iapun menoleh dan seoarang pria tinggi berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Halo, Song Mino."

Mino melihat pria itu diam dan kembali melihat berlian ditanganya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku ?"

"Akulah yang mencuri _The Hope Diamond_ kawan, tunjukanlah rasa hormat." Ujar Chanyeol berjalan mendekat.

"Tapi jika kau ingin tahu, anak buahmu yang bernama Shindong yang memberi tahu alamatmu."

"Hanya alamat ." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol menyentak sedikit tangan Mino yang berada di depan perutnya hingga berlian ditangan Mino melayang keatas dan menangkapnya cepat.

Tiba-tiba Mino mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya dan mengarahkan pada Chnayeol.

Sambil menyeringai Mino berujar. "Kau seorang pencuri, tapi bukan pencuri yang cerdik. Lagipula kau tak akan mendapat bayaran."

"Sekarang kau bukan hanya akan kehilangan berlian itu tapi juga nyawamu." Lanjut Mino.

"Jika itu soal uang, untuk apa aku jual berlian ini padamu." Tanggap Chanyeol santai sambil memainkan berlian di tanganya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanya Mino.

Chanyeol menatap Mino tajam dan menjawab "Kris Wu."

Mino terkejut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, dan selagi Mino lengah Chanyeol memukul tangan Mino yang memegang pistol kesamping hingga pistol itu terjatuh dan mengunci tubuh Mino dari belakang.

"L-lalu untuk apa kau mencuri b-berlian itu ?" Ujar Mino terbata karena kuncian Chanyeol pada lehernya.

"Siapa kau ?" Mino terus memberontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri dengan menyikut perut Chanyeol.

Mino memukul wajah Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol limbung kesamping, dan saat Mino ingin memukul untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan Mino dan memutarnya kesamping hingga retakan tulang tangan Mino terdengar. Lalu meninju hidung Mino hingga berdarah dan tubuh Mino mundur kebelakang.

Mino memegang hidungnya yang berdarah lalu berjalan menuju Chanyeol untuk membalas pukulannya tetapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menunduk dan memukul perut Mino. Dan saat Mino membungkuk memegangi perutnya Chanyeol menghantam wajah Mino hingga Mino limbung kebelakang dan Chanyeol terus memukuli Mino bertubi tubi hingga wajah Mino babak belur.

Mino terjatuh saat ia tak kuasa dengan pukulan Chanyeol, nafas Mino terengah-engah lalu ia menyadari pistol disamaping nya dan mengambil pistol itu cepat untuk mengarahkan pada Chanyeol, tapi ia kurang cepat saat Chanyeol menendang lututnya, memutar tubuhnya dan memutar tangannya kebelakang lalu merampas pistol itu.

"Katakan!! Dimana Kris." Ucap Chnayeol menodongkan moncong pistol pada kepala belakang Mino.

Mino hanya terkekeh remeh.

"Katakan !!" Chanyeol menekan ucapannya.

"HEI !!" Seruan terkejut seseorang di belakannya membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Shindong mengarahkan pistol padanya membuat ia menarik Mino sebagai tameng hingga peluru-peluru yang dikeluarkan dari pistol Shindong melubangi tubuh Mino. Lalu Chanyeol menembaki tubuh Shindong beberapa kali hingga Shindong tak bernyawa.

Lalu Chnayeol kembali pada Mino yang sudah setengah sadar dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya berujar tak sabaran.

"Katakan!! Dimana Dia ?"

Mino hanya terkekeh diambang nyawanya.

"Katakan!!"

"K-kau takkan p-pernah menemukan nya." Ucap Mino sebelum menutup mata untuk selamanya.

"AAARRGHH..." Chanyeol berteriak marah sambil mendorong tubuh Mino ke dalam kolam renang.

Lalu tak lama anak buah Mino yang lain berdatangan saat mendengar suara tembakan. Chanyeol pun berlari keluar gedung melalui pintu samping dan terus berlari menuju hotel tempat Baekhyun sedang menunggunya.

...

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di gedung hotel menaiki taksi, keadaan sekitar sudah sangat sepi karena ini sudah larut. Dan saat Baekhyun akan memasuki hotel tersebut Baekhyun di kejutkan oleh lampu mobil yang menyala yang terparkir tak jauh dari nya. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya silau lalu seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan terkejut saat menemukan seorang pria dengan jaket kulitnya.

Baekhyun tahu betul siapa pria tersebut.

Kim Bobby.

Lalu Baekhyun dipaksa untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan dibawa kesebuah tempat, Baekhyun tetap diam selama perjalanan.

Tak berapa lama mobil itu sampai di sebuah gedung tinggi yang Baekhyun tahu adalah gedung tersebut merupakan gedung Kedutaan Besar. Baekhyun dibawa kesebuah ruangan di dalam gedung tersebut.

Saat sudah didalam ruangan Baekhyun berkata pada Bobby. Karena ia tahu kenapa Bobby bisa sampai disini jika bukan untuk menangkap Chanyeol.

"Dengar, Chanyeol hanya ingin mengamankan berlian itu."

"Berlian itu sudah aman di menara London." Ujar Bobby. "Sebelum ia mencurinya." Lanjutnya

"Jika tidak, orang lain akan mencurinya." Bantah Baekhyun.

Bobby terkekeh "Oh, benarkah ?"

"Lalu mengapa tidak ada yang mencurinya selama lebih dari 100 tahun." Lanjut Bobby sambil menyeringai.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan padamu ? Yang bisa jadi benar." Tanya Bobby.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Emm, Dia bilang kau akan membunuhku."

"Haha, tapi kau masih hidupkan sekarang."

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, benar juga yang dikatakan Bobby ia masih hidup sekarang.

"Dimana dia sekarang ?"

"Dia bersama seseorang bernama Song Mino."

"Song Mino telah tewas." Bukan Bobby yang mengatakannya tetapi seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"Kepala _Internal Secret Service,_ Tuan Choi Siwon." Ujar Bobby memperkenalkan.

Lalu seseorang dibelakang Siwon yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai sekretarisnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah Tab dengan video yang belum di putar. Baekhyun pun menekan tombol play.

Video tersebut adalah potongan cctv saat Baekhyun dan Mino saat di gedung Casino.

"_Keinginan berlian itu ?"_

_"Menghirup udara segar."_

_"15 menit lagi, dua gelas wiski. Dan pencurinya akan menungguku di teras."_

_"5 menit."_

Lalu Tab itu kembali menghitam menandakan bahwa videonya telah selesai.

"Dan kita menemukan jasadnya di teras yang sama." Ujar Siwon.

Siwon memperlihatkan sebuah koran dengan halaman paling depan bertuliskan _WANTED_ dengan wajah Chanyeol dan wajahya disana. Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu apa artinya ?"

Baekhyum hanya diam memandangi koran tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun, sekarang kau adalah Penjahat International. Membunuhmu sangat mudah bagi kami." Ujar Bobby.

"Tapi kami tahu yang sebenarnya."

Mata Baekhyun sudah memerah dan siap meneteskan air matanya kapan saja.

"Baekhyun..." Bobby mengambil duduk tepat didepan Baekhyun.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kembali hidupmu. Kembali pada nenekmu." Saat mendengar kata nenek air mata Baekhyun sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Baekhyun rindu pada neneknya.

"Dan kesempatan itu berada pada pemancar ini." Bobby memberikan sebuah alat berbentuk seperti pulpen yang saat bagian atasnya ditekan akan berbunyi dan mengirimkan sinyal lokasi pada kepolisian.

Baekhyun bimbang, tapi ia lebih memilih hidup dengan neneknya.

...

Baekhyun diantar kembali ke hotel dan diturunkan dua blok dari hotel agar tidak terlihat Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun sekarang bersama kepolisian.

Saat berjalan menuju hotel pandangan Baekhyun tidak fokus dan terngiang pada beberapa hal yang bahkan belum 24 jam ia lalaui.

"_Aku mempercayaimu."_

_"Jika aku tak percaya mana mungkin aku mau ikut denganmu sampai kesini."_

_Ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol_

_"Sekarang kau adalah penjahat international."_

Semua ingatan itu membuat Baekhyun kehilangan dirinya untuk beberapa waktu sampai ia tak menyadari jika sudah sampai di depan hotel. Saat ia akan masuk seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Itu Chanyeol.

"Ikut bersamaku, kita tak bisa tinggal disini lagi. Ayo."

Mereka berjalan kaki entah kemana Baekhyun hanya diam mengikuti Chanyeol dan berpikir apakah yang ia lakukan sudah benar menyerahkan Chanyeol pada polisi dan ia akan kembali pada neneknya, tapi di lubuk hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam ia tak rela.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat sambil melihat sekitar bahwa tak ada yang mengikuti, mereka sekarang berjalan di sebuah jembatan panjang.

"Kenapa lama sekali kau pulang ? Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Chnayeol sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun yang ia heran terdiam sejak tadi.

"Kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya atau aku harus bohong sepertimu." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku berbohong tentang apa ?"

"Kau berbohong tentang semuanya. Tentang kau, tentang kita. Dan juga tentang Song Mino." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau membunuhnya kan ?"

"Siapa yang bilang ?"

"Kim Bobby."

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan menatap Baekhyun terkejut.

Baekhyun mengerti situasinya sekarang. "Jadi kau masih memegang berlian itu sekarang ?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan berlian dari saku jasnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan meletakkan berlian itu di pembatas jembatan, lalu melirik ke arah telapak tangan kiri Baekhyun meraihnya dan mengankat tangan Baekhyun keatas.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"K-kenapa kau pura-pura jadi Jongin pada hari itu?"

"Kau harusnya meninggalkan aku sendirian." Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku menjalani mimpi-mimpiku dan menunjukkan padaku hal-hal baru ?" Baekhyun masih menatap Chnayeol yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam

"Akan ku penuhi semuanya." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Percayalah padaku." Ujar Chanyeol lirih sekali.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Cukup, aku tak mau lagi."

Chanyeol mengerti bahwa Baekhyun sudah tak mau bersamanya lagi.

"Lalu tunggu apalagi ?" Chanyeol menekan tombol pada pemancar tersebut hingga berbunyi 'Bip Bip'.

Dan tak lama kemudian datang mobil-mobil polisi bahkan helikopter yang terbang diatasnya menyoroti dirinya dengan lampu. Chanyeol berubah panik dan melepas pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih hingga Baekhyun mengira itu hanya halusinasi nya saja sebelum detik berikut nya Chanyeol berlari kearah sisi lain jembatan dan hampir saja tertabrak mobil yang berlalu lalang sebelum salah seorang polisi menembak Chanyeol tepat didada hingga ia limbung dan jatuh ke sungai di bawah jembatan tersebut.

"CHANYEOOOL." Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol jatuh ke air.

Para anggota polisi berlari ke sisi jembatan lainnya dan menenbaki air namun Chanyeol tak muncul juga. Baekhyun pun ikut berlari dan melihat air dibawahnya tak ada apapun.

Chanyeol, batin Baekhyun menangis

Bobby yang ada di sampingnya menyeringai sambil menatap berlian yang ada ditangannya.

"Jika peluru tak bisa membunuhnya, dia pasti akan tenggelam sampai mati."

Baekhyun menatap Bobby dengan mata merahnya.

"Kau sudah mendapat hidupmu kembali." Ujar Bobby.

...

Besoknya Baekhyun dikirim ke korea tanpa tuduhan, selama di pesawat Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Seharusnya ia senang akan kembali bertemu neneknya tak lama lagi tapi hatinya menangis mengingat Chanyeol, apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah mati tenggelam seperti yang di katakan Bobby.

Dan Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas sebelum Chanyeol berlari meninggalkannya di jembatan Chanyeol berujar sangat lirih sekali.

_I Love You._

...

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat di depannya, tak lama pintupun terbuka memperlihatkan sang nenek dengan mata lelahnya.

"Baekhyun, cucuku." Heechul memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil menangis, Baekhyun juga ikut menangis.

Lalu mereka masuk kedalam dan duduk diruang keluarga, Heechul masih menagis sambil mengecupi kepala cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Kau kemana saja Baekhyun ? Nenek sangat merindukanmu."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan Heechul pun mengerti bahwa cucunya ini belum siap bercerita.

Baekhyun mengambil cuti pada pekerjaannya, ia ingin menenangkam diri dulu dirumah. Yang Baekhyun lakukan saat dirumah hanyalah melamun dan itu membuat Heechul khawatir, sudah dua hari sejak Baekhyun pulang kerumah dan Heechul maklum dengan kondisis cucunya itu.

Pagi ini setelah Baekhyun mandi ia berbaring dikamarnya sambil melamun seperti biasanya, Heechul datang dengan nampan ditangannya dan ia hanya menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi melihat Baekhyun melamun.

"Baekhyun, ayo kau harus sarapan." Ujar Heechul.

Baekhyun menurut dan memakan sarapan paginya, Heechul menatap Baekhyun sayang setidaknya cucunya ini mau menghabiskan makanan nya.

"Syukurlah kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat." Heechul mengelus rambut Baekhyun saat sudah selesai pada sarapannya.

"Rumah ini terasa sepi tanpa dirimu."

Baekhyun tertegun, Rumah.

"_Apa suatu saat mu itu Chanyeol?"_

_"Setelah semua ini selesai, Rumahku Surgaku."_

_"Memangnya kau sekolah di mana ?"_

_"Seongnam Public School."_

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan beranjak menuju lemari untuk berganti pakaian.

Ok Seongnam, I'm Coming.

TBC.

Demi apa dong udah berbulan-bulan dianggurin baru update sekarang. Maaf ya emang pada dasarnya aku bukan penulis jadi lama buat lanjutinnya.

Dan ini aku kebut biar malam ini bisa update karena cuacanya lagi mendukung, lagi hujan dan adem banget,setelah kemarin2 panas yang hampir 40. Alhamdulillah udah mulai masuk musim hujan, semoga selalu di beri kesehatan ya kalian semua.

Oh iya, next udah klimaks ya alias udah End. Semoga sebelum tahun baru udah kelar ya, tau deh bakal nulis lagi apa engga soalnya nulis itu capeeekkk banget padahal ini wordnya gak panjang2 banget. Hehe...

Kalaupun aku mau bikin work baru kayanya bakal remake dari film india lagi sih soalnya aku tuh Bollywood mania, aku pengen nunjukin kisah cinta ala2 india gitu dan susahnya remake film india itu klo bagian nyanyi2 nya disitu aku harus bikin cerita krn part nyanyi itu juga nyambung sama cerita nya.

Coba dong kasih review gimana sama cerita The Hope Diamond ini. Aku tunggu ya klo review nya bagus dan banyak yang minat aku lanjutin secepatnya.

Di kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman, 04 November 2019.


End file.
